Understandable Connections
by g-d-w-t-s
Summary: Derek deals with the possibility of not getting his wolf back, Stiles tries not to care that he stole Derek's Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Understandable Connections

Chapter 1

"Things Happen"

Stiles wondered why he was so damn stupid. It's not that he would have said no, it's just that it would probably be a better idea to call someone, anyone, to come with him rather than coming alone. But as usual his "act first think about it later" attitude decided to make an appearance today. He needs more medicine, keep that bitch under control. Now that he had time to think about it as he walked through the forest, looking for Dr. Deaton, he knows this is a terrible idea. I mean, he knows things have been quiet for a while, but when these things happen they don't ask you if you're having a nice day, they just happen. Ask Jackson, he sure had a wake up call. Quite literally.

He thinks back on the reason he is here. That funny conversation with the school counselor Ms. Morell. He somewhat liked her, but she was kind of creepy. After the whole Kanima event was left behind she had told him they would talk again. And that is mostly why he was not surprised when she called him to her office:

"Hello Stiles, how are you feeling?, Ms. Morell asked as if she knew nothing. Seriously, adults need more tact.

"I am fantastic, thanks for asking, as fantastic as our last conversation, would you like me to remind you what it was about? I did tell you to take notes…." Not like he was saying "I told you so" or anything…

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" said and that somehow put Stiles on full alert, things are fine damn it, why does everyone want to ruin his life? "I need a favor from you, are you familiar with mountain ash?"

That got his attention, what a random thing to say? Unless, of course, it was not random at all.

"Why would you ask me that? I have to say you have a knack for asking random questions, are you trying to catch me off guard? I warn you, my guard is the best out there, so good in fact it deflects gamma rays from the sun" He said as he dramatically flailed his hands in some guarding pose. He needed to stop watching power rangers, seriously. But he hoped it deflected the question.

"Stiles, lives are at stake here, I need you to focus." He was losing his edge, he used to be so good at this.

"I know a bit about it from research I did for a school project, it's supposed to protect people if used as a charm or something like that…" He ventured, not wanting to give away more than he should.

"Good, now I need you to take something somewhere, it's something important, like the mountain ash, it's supposed to have some special qualities", and he did NOT like how she said that AT ALL, " an acquaintance of mine, Dr. Deaton needs it, he is in the woods surrounding the old Hale house, do you know where that is?" He nodded and she went on. "Good, here take it, it's called "The Elixir of Life", please be careful".

And that was that, he does not even remember agreeing to this and yet here he was, in the creepy woods of the Hale property looking for a vet. Why would he be here anyway? The Doctor knows everything, he can't help but wonder if this has some sort of supernatural implications, the creepy "Elixir Of Life" did not clue him in, at all…

He was about to turn around and go home when he heard a sound, he looked for the source of it and he found it quickly enough. A man was laying on the ground by a tree, not moving much, he approached slowly, because he would be lying if he pretended not to care, this person was obviously hurt. As he gets closer recognition hits him like a slap in the face, this was Derek Hale, in the forest ground, looking like he was sleeping, except as weird as the guy was he doubted that he was taking a relaxing nap in the forest. That was not part of his repertoire.

"Derek?" He tentatively asked as he got closer, "dude are you ok?" He lays a hand on his shoulder and tries to move him over. "Holy shit!" He gasps as he notices the pool of blood under him.

Looking around for signs of danger (when you're as fragile as a snowflake doing things like this came naturally), he reaches desperately for his phone in his pocket but all he can find is the damn vial. He left his damn phone on the Jeep.

"Way to go Stiles", he thinks out loud, "now what?"

He checks for Derek's vitals, after all his dad was the Sheriff, he had some basic skills. Derek is barely breathing but he IS breathing which is good, he does not seem to be healing, which is bad, very bad. He panics then, if Derek dies while he is here he will have lots of explaining to do. And he did not like the idea. He tries to lift Derek to take him to his Jeep, the guy was the most despicable person he knew, but he did not deserve to die, he wondered what could possibly have happened to him, whatever hurt him like this is very very dangerous, he has a feeling the peace they were enjoying at the moment was not going to last.

Carrying his Jeep over to Derek seemed more realistic than what he was trying now, he just did not have the muscle. Frustrated he stops trying, but he knew he had to do something. His mind races and quickly reaches a conclusion.

"Well buddy, here's what we are going to do, you just became my guinea pig….wolf…guinea wolf? Yep, that what I'm sticking with" He said as he reached for the vial and opened it up. If this was in anyway like mountain ash he needed to imagine something happening. He was an expert on that, after all he spent 10 years of his life imagining Lydia cared for him. He grabbed the vial and unceremoniously shoved the liquid down Derek's throat while he imagined him getting better, healing, surviving. He found himself surprised to find out he meant it, he was a bad wolf, a very bad wolf but he wanted to save him, just like he did all those previous times, running on instinct, nothing more.

He waited, but didn't have to wait long. All of a sudden his muscles started to cramp. He started feeling pain, oh God, the pain. He could not breathe. His body started to sweat and shake. He did not know what was happening to him, a panic attack? No, this seemed more.

"Holy shit, please make it stop. This pain….Derek please make it stop" He does not know why he said that, it's not like Derek had anything to do with it, but somehow he knew. Something was wrong, very wrong. He was dying. And there was no one to save him. He only hoped at least Derek would recover, that way his death would be a heroic one. Whether the man he saved deserved it or not, he wanted his death to mean something. He wanted to be a Hero.

-(^_^)-

When Derek woke up it was dark. Gasping for air he took a moment to organize his thoughts. What the hell happened? He does not remember, he was out for a walk on his territory but aside from that he can't remember anything. He tries to get up. And notices there's something on top of him, not something, _someone_. He shoves the person aside, and wonders why this keeps happening to him. The universe must like getting him pissed. His mood darkens when he sees who it is. The Stilinski kid. What the hell? Was the kid actually sleeping on top of him? Not likely, he sighs and moves to check on the kid. He is surprised at how good he feels. Whatever happened couldn't have been good. Yet here he was, all in one piece. He did not miss the smell of blood all over the place. His own blood.

"Stiles" he grits his teeth as he pronounces the name, something about the kid just set his _anger _off. He is a little thrown off by the lack of response, maybe the kid was a heavy sleeper. He grudgingly approaches the kid, turns him around, and unceremoniously slaps him. That felt good. What didn't feel good was the lack of response. Stiles was not waking up. He decides to focus then, now a little worried, was the kid dead? He tries to listen for a heartbeat, his breathing. His own heart skips a beat, there is none. No heartbeat, no breathing, the kid is dead. For a second he does not know what to do, what the hell happened? Why was he here to begin with? How was he going to explain this? He has no time for these things. He reaches for his phone, he needs to call Scott, he is not looking forward to explaining this, particularly because Scott hates him already, this for sure was not going to earn him any points. His phone is gone.

"What the hell?" He curses. And reaches down to search for Stiles phone, the moment he touches the kid he gets the shock of his life. The kid's body feels warm. And that's just not possible. How can he be warm if there is no heartbeat, if he's dead? He tries to listen again, nothing, what the hell is going on?

"It can't be!" he says with a shaky voice, and quickly tries to reach out to his wolf. And nothing. He can't feel anything, and he realizes then that this is the first time in his life he is not able to do it. He has never felt so empty in his life. He was born a werewolf and now it was somehow gone! He tries to focus and he can't. He looks over to where Stiles is laying on the ground, and somehow that calms him down. At least he knows the kid is not dead. And he does not know why he feels a sort of peace come over him at the thought of that. He does not know what Stiles did. But he now had the hope than when the kid wakes up he can shed light on what is happening. So he moves closer to Stiles and grabs him by the cuff of his shirt and slaps him again. And that is how Scott finds him.

-(^_^)-

"What the Hell are you doing to Stiles!", Scott screams as he pushes Derek off his friend. More than a little surprised of how easily he managed to send him tumbling down the ground.

"Nothing!" Derek shouts sounding defensive, "I was just trying to wake him up! I do not know what is going on!"

"Stiles! What's wrong, wake up!" he tries to shake his friend awake, but he won't wake up." Derek If you did anything to Stiles….." suddenly he goes quiet and sniffs the air "Derek you smell….different…what the hell? You smell like Stiles!" Scott is now wide eyed staring a Derek. Derek does not like what he just heard one bit, gritting his teeth he looks at Scott his stare intense.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He unconsciously reaches out to smell his arm, more a reflex than anything else," I don't smell anything weird, when I woke up the kid was lying on top of me, maybe that's what you mean". Derek says sounding defensive and apprehensive at the same time.

"No, I don't mean you have Stiles scent, I mean you smell…." He trails off as he sniffs the air once more, "like a human!." At that Derek's heart sank, he could not have Scott or any other beta for that matter see him like this. He was at a loss.

"I'm not human, I'm an alpha" Derek spits, as menacing as he can under the circumstances.

"I said you smell like a human, not that you are one, listen, you can trust me on this one, I'm pretty good with smells, your still a werewolf, I can tell, you just smell like a human" and that was the best thing Derek has heard out of all this mess, he could feel his hopes rising." He smells different too, he smells like you…..not that's not exactly right…he smells like your wolf?" And that was the worst this he has heard so far, damn it all.

"You mean to say my wolf is there?!" Derek shouts a little shaken pointing at Stiles like he was a thief," I can't reach my wolf" he knew it was a mistake to say that the moment the words came out of his mouth. Scott stared at him unable to hide the shock.

"What the hell man, how is that even poss…."Derek interrupts him then, anger surging.

"That does not matter! What matters is that Stiles must know what happened and I need to know, so what are we going to do?" Scott looks at him with a face of determination, Derek recognizes that face…oh no. Scott gets up carrying Stiles in his arms.

"I do not know what YOU are going to do but I am taking Stiles to the hospital" Derek's heart sinks.

"No wait! That's not a good idea Scott, whatever happened here is of the supernatural sort, Doctors can't help him, we need someone that knows about this stuff!" Barely containing his anger he waits for Scott to respond. He does not like how close that was to begging.

"Then I'm going to Dr. Deaton, he will know for sure, maybe you should go to your uncle Peter, look stuff up on that handy bestiary your family kept." Scott says as he turns around to leave.

"Scott I can't, if Peter sees me like this he may see an opportunity, I do not know what he is planning but I don't trust him…." Today is proving to be the worse day in his life.

"Fine, let's go meet , but don't think for a second I'm trusting you." Scott states with finality.

"Fine by me" Derek says, and they go to the Vet's office.

-(^_^)-

Stiles feels like he's floating in marshmallow clouds, at least that's how he imagines marshmallow clouds would feel like. He can't help but feel warm and fluffy inside. Which is definitely an indication that he is clearly dead. If he knew death felt like this he would have stopped fighting for survival earlier! This is all sorts of awesome! He can't however bring himself to open his eyes. He is scared, in that way you are when you know your life is going to change but you're not sure how, you just know. He remembers trying to help Derek, he remembers giving him the "Elixir of Life" and also remembers how bad that went, he does not want to think about that, he goes back to the marshmallow clouds feeling, yes, that's much better.

Tentatively he opens his eyes, expecting to be in the clouds, maybe all this life saving he's been doing lately awarded him a free pass to heaven. It for sure would override his young teenage dirty thoughts, no one deserves hell for that! It's only natural! And the fact he may have quite possibly saved the life of the wolf from hell himself will for sure get him a bonus! He can barely contain his Joy!

As he opens his eyes and light comes in he squints his eyes to adjust. He was expecting shiny but this is a little over the top. As his eyes adjust his elation is murdered by reality. He is not in heaven, he is lying on the forest ground, where Derek was. All alone. That makes him angry! He wanted heaven! And not only that, where the hell is Derek! He should at least have waited for him to wake up! What the hell! I'm your hero! Have some gratitude!

He hears something and looks around, some shuffling of grass, or leaves moving around. He looks around and sees a black shadow flicker through the trees. Well, that sucks, not only is he _not in heaven,_ but he is now in danger. Maybe he did die and this is Hell instead, maybe two times a day of dirty thoughts was a bit too much, he thinks, deflated.

He gets up, and is surprised at how light he feels, as if he has no weight. He starts running. He moves around the forest like he is flying. It's exhilarating! The shadow that stalks him is following him, he can feel it, just what is it? Confident on his new found speed he stops. Determined to face the shadow, he knows at this point something is weird, he would never turn down running _away_ at this speed for bravery. But he stands his ground looking around. The shadow is getting closer, he can't quite make out what it is, but it has eyes, clear blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. The moment he focuses on the shadow's eyes he can see it all. And oh my god, it's a wolf! A black wolf, of beauty of which he has never seen. He knows he should be scared, considering his history with wolves, but somehow he is not. The wolf just stares at him. And he just doesn't know what to do.

-(^_^)-

Scott is driving his mom's car. With a very angry looking Derek and a very asleep Stiles in the back. He is very worried about Stiles, he does not know what could possess him to go out on his own to Derek's house, he knows Stiles is impulsive but this is just out of character. As he is wondering how things got this bad he hears Derek start screaming.

"Dude! What the hell!" He's getting tired of saying that today, "what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" Derek screams, his breathing sounds raged and forced, he looks like he is going to faint. "My head feels like it's going to split op…" and the he shudders and passes out.

"Oh man!" Scott stops the car to check on Derek, he does not know if what is happening to him might be related to Stiles but he won't take any risks. After he makes sure Derek is alive he continues driving. He knows this is out of his league. He can only hope Dr. Deaton can help.

-(^_^)-

Derek is in a forest. The first thing he sees is a kid standing a few feet in front of him. He looks vaguely familiar but he just can't bring himself to care. This does not make any sense, and he is tired of that. He tries to move closer to the kid, he looks like he's around 10 years old. What is this kid doing in this forest is beyond him. But he will find out. When he thinks he is close enough for the kid to hear him he tries to speak, but can't. He is angry, very angry, why do these things keep happening today? The kid looks startled, and just like that turns around and starts running. Or floating, what? This is a bit too much for him to process right now, so he just follows instinct; he knows his only chance at this point is the kid. So he sprints after him.

As he is trying to reach the kid he notices that the kid keeps turning his head around to see where he is, and can't help but notice the kid is smiling! The damn kid thinks this is a game! Determined to catch him he sprints, but no matter how fast he runs he can't reach him. But he continues on, and he is surprised to notice that he is enjoying this a little bit too much himself. What? He stops and shakes his head. Something is not right, he doesn't enjoy anything. Not since his family burned down, not since Kate.

-(^_^)-

Stiles is laughing, the big wolf is running after him and he is laughing! What the hell is going on! He just can't control it, he knows he should not be having fun, the wolf is all sorts of dangerous, the wolf's eyes went red just before he decided to sprint. Stiles thinks this is important, but right now he can't bring himself to care. He has found a friend. He can't wait to show him to mom.

And just like that he is by his house. In the front porch, he knows this is some sort of dream, but can't bring himself to believe it to be so. He looks behind him to make sure the wolf is still following. And just in the corner of his eyes he sees him, just behind a tree by his house, staring at him, with those adorable blue eyes. He calls for his mom but it is his dad who comes to meet him. A sad look on his face.

-(^_^)-

Derek can't explain how but now they are by a house. The kid is looking back at him, obviously checking if he's still around, he is well hidden but something makes him move a little bit so the kid can see him. He feels drawn to that smile. He finds it irritating. But at the same time it's like wanting to avoid breathing. He wants to know what's going on.

He hears the kid call a woman's name. His mother maybe, but what comes out of the house is a man. And Derek freezes, he just can't believe it, he looks younger but that's definitely sheriff Stilinski. And he's crying. Oh hell.

"Stiles! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours!" He wants to sound angry but somehow the tears won't let him.

"Where's mom dad?" young Stiles says, somehow oblivious to his dad's tears. "I met a friend I want her to meet! He is Awesome!" And the way he says that makes Derek's heart break, he knows where this is going.

"Stiles, your mom is not coming back, we talked about this earlier, your mom is gone" And Sheriff Stilinski's face is a mask of sadness and tears, he starts sobbing . Derek can't bring himself to look away, he just can't. Young Stiles starts shouting at his Dad, things Derek can't quite make out but it doesn't last long. Young Stiles Starts running away, from his dad, from him, and Derek can't take it. He follows, feeling wet drops of tears fall on his face from Stiles broken soul.

-(^_^)-

Stiles starts running, he wants to run away, his heart can't take it. Why did it have to be like this? His Dad keeps telling him his Mom won't come back. But he knows that's not true, it can't be, how is he to survive without her? Without her reassuring smile when he did not understand something? Without the hugs she would give him every time he got beat up at school? Without her comforting whispers and kisses? He just didn't want to live anymore, he wanted to die.

He just dropped on his knees and cried, the tears wouldn't stop, he wanted them to continue until he drowned on them.

-(^_^)-

Derek saw Stiles stop, he did not know what to do, but he wanted to do _something_. He hesitantly got closer to Stiles, not knowing what to expect. When he was close enough Stiles just turned around and hugged him. Crying on top of him, he felt so small and fragile, like any moment he would break. Derek himself felt his heart break, so he let Stiles Cry, he was afraid for him, afraid that he might not make it, that he was going to burn away like his family did. And just like that the landscape blurred and changed and there he was, standing in front of his burning house.

-(^_^)-

"What the hell is going on Doc!" Scott shouted exasperated. " Stiles is _crying_!" he didn't know what that would mean but more often that not tears were bad news, it was always bad when Allison cried, he knew that much.

"I don't know yet, the fact that they are both sleeping worries me. It means they are somehow connected. Derek was right, this is not something that occurs naturally. I need to you go back and see if you can find any clues where you found them, there must be something."

Scott looked at Stiles with worried eyes, he thought that somehow this is his fault, anything supernatural that happens to Stiles is his fault. He brought him into this." I'll go, Doc, please do something for Stiles" . Dr. Deaton looked at Scott.

"What about Derek?" he asked with inquiring eyes.

Scott took a deep breath. "Him too, do something for him too." And he left.

-(^_^)-

Stiles was shaken. He was not sure what just happened but having to relive your worst nightmare was too much. What was that wolf? Somehow he thought that important but he can't think clearly, suddenly he notices where he is, back in a forest. And there is the wolf, standing in front of a burning house. The whole thing looks familiar to him but he can't recall why. Suddenly the wolf howls, and it is the saddest sound Stiles has ever heard. It rips his soul apart. He can't help wondering if his soul will survive whatever this is.

-(^_^)-

Derek can't stop the howl that escapes his throat, he can't breathe, there's no air, only ashes and smoke. He runs to the house, he tries to get in but he can't. His hands are burning from trying to remove the burning wood from his way. He can't lose them, not his family. This is his fault and he can't let this happen, damn the Argents, damn them all! He loves Kate but he will kill every Argent he comes across. His face is burning now, he can smell the burnt hair in the smoke, his and his family's . He hears their screams and wants to die with them but can't because he wants revenge. His tears are burning his healing face, forever trapped under his skin, he will not forget.

"You will pay for this! I will never forget! I will never forgive!" He screams and tries to let the fire burn his pain away.

-(^_^)-

Stiles runs, he hears a voice scream for revenge, a familiar voice. He can't quite place it. He doesn't know where it's coming from, all he can see is the burning house and the wolf burning too, the wolf is trying to get inside but the fire won't let him. He howls, and the howls sound like there's blood on his throat, Stiles can't take it, so he runs. He runs to the wolf, to his friend, because he knows this pain, this loss. He won't leave him alone. He reaches the wolf and just embraces him, he doesn't care that his skin is burning, that the howls are now so close that they feel like they are piercing his heart. If he wants to burn let him burn with him. Maybe then their pain will stop.

-(^_^)-

Derek feels an embrace, he feels safe, his pain slowly fading away. He doesn't want to let go. His soul feels complete. He opens his eyes then. And is face to face with Stiles wearing nothing but skin, he is crying, for him. He knows those tears are his. Their faces are so close that he can smell the tears. He knows now that he is not alone. And at the moment he realizes this he sees Stiles smile at him and his lips move to say something but he can't hear because suddenly they are ripped apart, a force so strong he can't resist, he tries to hold on but can't and he sees that smiling teary face over and over again, the lips moving with no sound. He screams, because he did not hear what Stiles said. And he so desperately wants to know. He knows its important, but then all the white turns into black and he is gone.

Stiles Wakes up confused and disoriented. The last thing he remembers is being pulled away from the wolf, a force so strong he could not hold on. But he knows he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Understandable Connections

Chapter 2

Dealing With Nothing

"Stiles" he hears a voice call his name. "Stiles are you ok?" He looks a Dr' Deaton and when he looks around he sees Derek, sitting down on a chair by the wall.

"What the hell happened? Why am I here? " He tries to focus but finds it a hard thing to do, he feels strange.

It is Derek who answers, something sad on his voice.

"You don't remember?" and gives Stiles a look he can't quite comprehend, there's no hate in this look, no anger, just sadness.

"You! Who are you and what did you do with the real Derek!" He shouts because common, whoever this is its not the real Derek. Derek doesn't do sad.

"_Stiles_" Derek says warningly and yep, that's the real Derek alright.

"All right! All right!, I do remember, I tried to save you because I found you in the forest all broken up. I didn't know what to do so I gave you the "Elixir of life" that gave me to deliver to The Doc, which by the way Doc, If you haven't figured it out by now, I don't have it anymore, you might have to wait until Derek pees to get some of it back".

Derek looks up slightly surprised, "that's not what I.." but Dr. Deaton cuts in.

"The Elixir of Life? And you got this from Ms. Morell?" Dr. Deaton asks with his ever inquiring look.

"I just said that didn't I? Anyhow, what happened?, there was this dream and this wolf.." he was interrupted by a phone ring. Happened to be Dr. Deaton's phone. "It's from Scott, I sent him to investigate the area where you two were found." He explains then quickly answers. In that second stiles looked at Derek, and there was that weird look again. It looked familiar now, if he thought about it…those blue eyes…that turn red sometimes…

"Oh. My. God…..it was you!" He shouted at Derek standing up and pointing his finger directly at him. Derek got up so quickly there was no warning, not that warning was going to make a difference really, and in another second he was held against the wall with Derek's face an inch away from his.

"If you say a word…" Derek whispered with that menacing look in his eyes.

"F..fine! I was obviously wrong, the wolf in my dreams was awesome! Something you're clearly not!" he said and he did not miss the look of hurt on Derek's face. There a second and gone the next.

"There's no time for this" said the Doctor, "Scott is in danger, he says an Alpha is after him". Interrupted Dr. Deaton.

Derek lets go of Stiles reluctantly, but does not look away from him for a little too long. Stiles feels more than a little weird about this. Obviously Derek was the wolf, and if he was, then he also saw his past. But how did this happen? He can't ask Derek, not while he is in his "evil stare" mood. But true enough there's no time for this. He has to help his friend.

"So…..what are we going to do?" He asks "It's not far from here but if Scott is already being followed we might not make it in time, we have to hurry!" Stiles starts walking to the door, not waiting for an answer, this is his best friend, he needs to help him.

"Stiles, wait" Dr. Deaton calls," You can't go anywhere yet, we don't know what this thing is and how it's affecting you and Derek." Stiles ignores him and heads out, only to stop dead by the wooden half door.

"I knew you would see sense, just wait, I will…" Stiles interrupts Dr. Deaton then.

"Well as much as I would love to take credit for having sense, that's not it, I just….can't move past this.." The moment he finishes that sentence Derek springs into action, he rushes Dr. Deaton, Stiles knows where this is going, but he is too slow, damn this thing! Dr. Deaton just dashes towards the door and jumps over the half door.

"Good, that means neither of you are going anywhere, I will take care of Scott, please stay here, see if you can figure anything out" He looks over at Derek and grins. Derek is not happy, it takes a minute for Stiles to figure out he is not happy either. Aside from the fact that he can't get out of here he is stuck in this room with Derek.

"Ok, now I'm really freaked out, why can't I pass over this thing?" he sighs as he watches Dr. Deaton leave.

"Mountain Ash" Derek says, subdued and strangely calm.

"What?!" exclaims Stiles," this is not supposed to affect me!" And he feels anger surge..what? He never gets angry. He rushes Derek for no reason other than he is there and slams HIM against the wall! Something in the back of his head is pointing out this is a very bad idea, but he is so angry he can't stop himself.

"Derek what the hell did you do to me!" he is gritting his teeth. So not used to this.

"I…Stiles stop!, I can't….breathe.." Suddenly Stiles lets him go. He steps away from Derek as fast as he can. He could hear Derek's heartbeat clearly raising.

"I…I'm sorry.." he says weakly 'I just…couldn't stop myself" he looks up to Derek "Derek what the hell is going on?!" But Derek would not say a word. Standing there wide eyed.

"Never mind that Stiles, give me your hand" Derek says and he steps closer, a surprised look in his face.

"What?!" Stiles asks startled "what do you want it for? I only have two and I want to keep them both , thank you very much."

Derek's reaches out anyway, Stile moves his hands away, so Derek ends up with his hand on his chest, which is all kinds of weird. But Stiles is surprised by two things at this point. One, Derek's face, he is blushing, and two, he feels complete. He does not know why, he just does. He looks at Derek, closing in, his face inches from his, his eyes red like rubies.

"I can feel my wolf" Derek whispers, so close to him the sound reverberates through Stiles. This is just weird, and too much. So Stiles does what he thinks best. He pushes Derek way, he clearly needed a slap too but Stiles was too busy worrying about how he felt for that. Derek staggers back. His face a stone mask instantly.

"Ok" Stiles says breathing hard, " I do not know what that was but I'm going to have to ask you not to do that again, seriously, that's not cool man." Derek looks up. Stiles can feel his face heating up.

"I didn't do anything, at least I didn't mean to do anything, when you pushed me against the wall I felt something, and I needed to check, it seems I can feel my wolf when I touch you" And Derek looks away, blushing again. How cute, Stiles thinks, what? Cute? Derek? He needs a drink, or poison, whichever he finds first.

_)^_^)-

Derek doesn't know what to do. He is obviously crossing a line here. One he sure he doesn't want to cross. His wolf is now inside Stiles, and he needs to get it back. What he doesn't know is how. Stiles looks scared, he can't afford that. In fact he is surprised to feel this urge to make him relax. But he is not good at this, he has not been for years. All he knows how to do is shout at people and be angry. Anger has been his anchor, what he holds on to. The knowledge that this is useless to him now irritates him. What is he to do when he needs to do the exact opposite of what he has done most of his life? Granted it's not as effective as he would hope for some things, but it has kept him alive. And he needs to survive, because he needs to get his wolf back. So he has to try.

"Stiles, calm down" he ventures, he should start with the basics, maybe it would work? Stiles just stares at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You're asking me to calm down? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Stiles puts his hands in his hips, supporting his weight on one leg looking down. " Your basically saying you have to get all touchy feely with me to feel your wolf, and your asking me to calm down?" Derek blushes fiercely, touchy feely? Where does this kid come up with his stuff? This is obviously not working.

" I didn't say that, I just need you to calm down, we have to figure this out and its not going to happen while you are shoving me against walls or running away from me" A little too much perhaps? Derek waits expectantly, this being nice thing is hard. He feels awkward, like a worm that has just been invited to a dance of chickens.

"Ha! Take that advice yourself Mr. "Stick you to the walls" , not liking it much hu? Maybe I should give you a few more shoves!" This is not going the way he wants it to damn it! Stiles gets closer with an evil grin on his face. He can't do this, he won't.

"Stiles, wait.." he says while looking around, he has to defend himself from this! There has to be something. He does not get enough time. Stiles is on him and he is yet again between the wall and Stiles. And he is trying to get Stiles off him but he can't and Stiles is laughing, laughing! What's funny about the whole thing really is that he is trying very hard not to laugh himself, that laughter is contagious. But he grits his teeth instead. He won't let him see his smile, that might encourage him to continue. Stiles face is so close he can smell his breath. He can't control this feeling, its like his wolf is laughing through Stiles, like a part of himself is laughing with him. Stiles is reminding his wolf how to laugh again. And that realization breaks something in him. A wall, that has been up for so long he did not even know it was there. He is also scared, he gives up fighting Stiles, he just drops his arms down and just stands there, in between the wall, Stiles, and his wolf, himself.

-(^_^)-

Stiles is having too much fun. Something inside him tells him he should not. After all he does not think Derek will remain this weak for much longer. He will pay for this eventually, but he can't stop himself. The feeling of power, the ability to have this control over Derek, the fun possibilities! The moment he thinks that he stops laughing. What? Fun possibilities? What is that supposed to mean? He looks at Derek , now looking vulnerable, he is not even fighting anymore. He can feel the heat coming off Derek in waves, sees the blushing color of his skin. Something is wrong. He slowly steps away.

"I'm sorry Derek" he whispers "I just can't stop this, its just too much fun" He tentatively smiles at Derek, Derek smiles back. What? He does not say anything. He doesn't dare, he wants to enjoy this moment forever, something inside him swells with feeling. He did this, he made Derek smile. He does not know why he enjoys this so much. It's like looking at a heavy burden disappear from his shoulders. He just can't help himself and just gets close and embraces Derek, one of his famous huggies seems like a great way to celebrate.

-(^_^)_

Derek can't help himself. He smiles. He can't hold it against Stiles to enjoy this. He enjoyed this himself. At this point he feels like Stiles finally understands why he is constantly shoving him against walls, why he is constantly touching him, why he enjoys so much being saved by him. The saddest thing is that he did not understand it himself, he does now because he can feel his Wolf, when Stiles suddenly hugs him. Again, there was Stiles, showing his wolf how to feel. He can't fight it, he just stands there, in the warm embrace of Stiles and his wolf. At _his _Stiles and his wolf. He passes out.

-(^_^)-

"Oh my god Derek what's wrong?" Stiles broke Derek, he knew Derek was just not built for hugs and he had to go and give him one. He looks around, trying to find a place to put Derek down. Suddenly though he doesn't want to let go of him, so he just sits with his back against the wall cradling Derek on his arms. He can't bring himself to break the hug, sometimes in life it's ok to be Selfish, Derek won't know anyway, he is sleeping, he won't know that Stiles bent down to kiss his forehead, he just won't know. And just like that Stiles passes out.

-(^_^)-

Scott doesn't know where he is when he wakes up. His hands are tied and he can barely move. He doesn't think he is hurt anymore, werewolf healing and all that, but he is in pain. There's something keeping him weak, he just doesn't know what. Quite possibly wolfsbane related he assumes. He tries to look around, see if there is anyone or anything that can tell him where he's at. That doesn't seem to help, he tries to relax and think back on what happened.

_He did go back to the spot where he found Stiles and Derek, after searching for a while all he finds is this little vial on the ground. Maybe this is where this elixir Stiles talked about was stored. He pockets it and continues his search. There's a faint scent he does not recognize, strange and unfamiliar. For sure a werewolf but not anyone he knows, which he finds strange. He tries to pinpoint its source but it is so faint. The he hears footsteps, quite far though, he can only hear them because of his superior hearing. He squints at the location it's quite late by now, around midnight. He can't quite see who it is, whether its human or not, as he focuses he notices the eyes, ruby red, clear even from this far, he turns around immediately to run, he knows it's not Derek, he is passed out at the moment, he couldn't be here. As he dashes away he calls the Doctor, this is not good._

"_Doc, I'm being followed by an alpha! What is going on?" He says all in one quick breath._

"_An alpha? Scott get out of there right now!" Deaton urges._

"_I'm trying! I'll contact you later if I can!" And with that he ends the call. He knows he is running for his life. He did not even know there was more Alphas, he also knows that the fact that there are can't be any good. As he continues to run he suddenly hears a hiss in the air. Quickly approaching. By the time he figures out its an arrow he's already tumbling down in the ground. The pain is incredible, more so that it should be. It's laced with something. As he tries to get up to continue running he is face to face with the red eyes. A quick movement and he is not conscious anymore._

Scott has to do something. Whatever that arrow had is keeping him weak. But he does not have the arrow on his leg anymore, someone must have removed it. But who? Just as he is wondering that someone enters the small room he is in.

"So, who are you and who's your alpha?" A deep voice asks. And Scott knows this is not going to be fun.

-(^_^)-

Derek wakes up in the forest, same spot again where he met young Stiles. He looks around, but he is alone. He takes a moment to get himself together. He had just let Stiles hug him! What was he thinking! He must admit to himself he liked it, but he also knows he doesn't like that fact one bit. This could present problems, of the kind he has no time to deal with. He needs a way out of this and quickly. He can't think of a way to do that. It's just too much of this is not normal. He just needs to figure out how much of it is normal. He is worries in a way he can't describe. His life is going to change, its changing and he feels he is losing control. He doesn't like that, no one does. He will just have to get away from Stiles, he will not fall for whatever supernatural thing this is. Then he looks up and there is Stiles, still young but just a bit older. He is no longer in the forest but in school. Stiles is alone in a little playground, he is crying.

His first instinct is to go over to Stiles, but he stops himself. If he is to remain himself he has to resist these urges. And he is determined. As he looks on he sees a little girl approach Stiles, she looks familiar but he can't place her just yet.

"Why are you crying?" the girl bluntly asks.

Stiles looks up at the girl, eyes glistening with tears. "My mom is gone, my dad says she won't come back."

"Oh that?" the little girl says "I wish MY mom was gone, they don't even know I exists most of the time, if you ask me you shouldn't be crying, you should be celebrating" her eyes dig holes on Stiles face. The intensity of her look is incredible. She seems to be testing something.

"But I love my mom" Stiles says " I miss her so much, I don't know how to not love her" Derek's heart is in shambles, but he will not give in. He can fight this. If he is to survive this he can't be this weak.

"You know, your mom does not have to be here for you to love her" the little girl ventures and hesitantly adds "my mom and dad are never there but I love them anyway" Stiles eyes went wide with surprise. He seemed to have realized something, Derek wishes he knew what so fervently he almost asks. But he keeps himself in check. This is not his memory, he can't intrude.

"I thought you said you wanted them gone?" Stiles ask cleaning his tears with the back of his hand.

"I lied, you can't want for something to be gone if it already is" The girl says " My name is Lydia what is yours?" Derek can't help but notice how mature and intelligent Lydia seemed when she was younger, he can see why Stiles would be so impressed and infatuated with her. He feels a pang of jealousy. He wished Stiles would think like that of him.

-(^_^)-

Stiles can't believe he is down on memory lane again. He just revisited the day he met Lydia, he can't help but feel that connection he built that day with her. He knows better now after trial and error. He is to be nobody to her. Not that he's going to give up. Lydia made him realize Love does not end when life does. That must mean something. She is Special. The landscape blurs. He is now at Lydia's house. Holding a gift. It is her birthday. He was not invited but he wanted to show his gratitude. He has no money he can't afford a nice gift. So he went to the garden that his mom used to keep and makes a flower necklace. His mom showed him how to do it. He wanted to show Lydia how much he liked her. He stands on the door and rings the bell a few times. Lydia opens the door.

"Who are you?" Lydia says "what are you doing here?" Stiles is taken aback. But he is determined to show her the gift. She may have forgotten him but he still has to show gratitude. His mom thought him that.

"I….J..just wanted to give you…" he is suddenly startled by the door slamming on his face. His hand were extended with the necklace in offering. He is left standing there. Where he waits until it's too late and he has to go. Somewhere in the vicinity a wolf howls.

-(^_^)-

Derek could not stop himself. He had to howl. He knows this should not affect him so. They were just kids then, but that's his Stile being rejected. His wolf is in pain, Stiles pain, now his pain. He takes a deep breath, this is stronger that he thought, they are sharing feelings in these dreams, he wonders if Stiles feels what he does and if it affects him so. Maybe this is just him, Stiles has no reason to like Derek, but he can't help wanting this. Maybe that way its all for the good, if it is just him he can pretend, and everything will be fine. After all he has been pretending to be alive for too long now. He just stays there and watches Stiles until he gets up and leaves, with tears in his eyes but a determined look. He was stronger than Derek ever was.

-(^_^)-

Stiles wakes up. Still cradling Derek, he notices drops on Derek's sleeping face. He feels his face wet. I must have been crying. He quickly reaches to clean the tears away from Derek's face. He want's to make himself believe its because Derek would be upset if he woke up like this, but the truth is he doesn't want anyone to see him like this. Least of all Derek. Just as he touches Derek's face Derek wakes up. Slowly opening his eyes. For a few seconds Derek looks at him, his eyes full of feelings, what feelings Stiles would never know. Derek then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, Stiles knows his time is up, so he takes his hands away just as Derek moves away. Faster than he would have wanted to.

"Don't do that again" Derek says, face rock hard again. Stiles wonders how Derek manages to do that. The he thinks better of it. He does it too. Only instead of a frown he uses a smile. But they are both the same kind of mask. He takes a deep breath too. Ready to don his.

"Well I can't blame you for wanting to be all up in this" he says while gesturing to his body with his hands "resistance is futile, I have brought down armies". He grins then. Putting up his best act.

Derek is about to say something when the door opens, Dr. Deaton comes in.

"They have Scott, for what I could see there's only one Alpha, though I'm sure his pack is either nearby or on its way, but were going to need Derek and his pack to help" Deaton then adds "I already talked to Isaac, he says he is on his way with Peter".

"What?!" Derek spits, then thinks better of it. Stiles will want to save Scott, and even though he would die first than to show he cares, he will do this for him. He can't bear the thought of Stiles getting hurt. Earlier today he did not care at all, while he is sure Stiles would think him weird he doesn't care, Stiles is not going to know that this is just how packs work, one day your nobody, the next you're pack.

"Let's go then" he says "about time I got out of here" He feels more than see Stiles sad look, but he will not look back.

-(^_^)-


	3. Chapter 3

Understandable Connections

Chapter 3

"Bonding"

When Dr. Deaton left his office and left them there to deal with their problem he tells them he is going to deal with Scott, but he is not, not directly. He goes to meet Ms. Morell. He knows whatever is going on is her doing. He needs to get some explanations. They arrange a meeting place. On a coffee shop nearby.

"Well, I would appreciate an explanation if you would be so kind. I would like to know what is going on exactly. I have an idea but I need confirmation" Dr. Deaton opens.

"I just did what I had to do, I was following Derek when he was attacked by the alpha. He stood no chance. I could not help him, so I got someone who could" she points out.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit too early for this? I'm not sure it's time. Stiles is still a kid!" Dr. Deaton states. He looks worried.

"We both know that's irrelevant, I wish I could give him more time but we don't have it, the Alpha pack is here already you know it. If we are to stand a chance we need Stiles to step up to the plate and fulfill his part" She tells him. A determined look on her face. "Don't pretend you didn't know about him, people like him are rare, but we have seen our share, after all we have lived around werewolves enough. What concerns me is the complete lack of knowledge Derek has about this. I wish we could be sure it's going to work." She finishes.

"It seems to be working, whether they know what it is or not" he sighs "one more thing though, Elixir of life? Really? Did you really have to?"

Ms. Morell smiles then. "Well, we both know the one thing needed for life to come forth is water, I thought it quite fitting". And with that she gets up and leaves. Dr. Deaton shakes his head, a small smile curving his lips. Time to find Scott.

-(^_^)-

Not long after they exit the office they see Derek's Camaro driving in. Peter on the wheel. The moment they stop Derek is as close to running to the car as he can without looking like he is running away. He opens the driver door.

"Get out" he tells Peter, giving him a stare that would freeze hell. Peter complies, as soon as he is inside the car he looks over at a very puzzled looking Isaac.

"Get out" he tells him too. Isaac looks like he is going to say something but Derek looks away, clearly cutting him off, so he gets out.

"How are we supposed to get there? I know you're still angry at me Derek but this is bordering on bitchy" Peter crosses his arms and pretends to look offended.

Hesitantly Stiles gets closer. "I can go get my Jeep, it's not that far off".

"You're coming with me" Derek says, and there was no eye on a one mile radius that did not look his way. "Everyone else can go with Dr. Deaton, he's got a car no?" And he focuses his stare on him.

"Fine, let's go, follow me, I know where they are keeping Scott" And starts off to his car. Everyone but Stiles following him. As he leaves he gives Stiles a look that Derek doesn't understand, but that doesn't matter. There's a few things Stiles has to know. And he can't have everyone else hear.

-(^_^)-

Stiles can't lie to himself and say he is not surprised. He was sure Derek wanted to be as far away from him as he could. After all, even for him this supernatural connection thing was enough to make him want to run away himself. But he wondered what was so bad about it? He certainly was enjoying some of it. Sure Derek was a guy, sure they were a bit over the "normal friendship" at some points during this visions and sure he did not know exactly what that meant ( was he gay now? Mental note to look up the definition of Homosexual, there has to be some breathing room somewhere…) but he could deal with this, he thought, he could. But as he gets in the car and Derek puts his hand on his leg, he freezes. Derek starts following Deaton.

"Erm, aren't we supposed to, like, talk before we go into the whole hand in the leg thing?" he asks, he is sure his voice did NOT crack, at all. Derek's hand does not move.

"I need my wolf for this" Derek says simply. His hand still in place.

"Oh sure, let me open my chest up and pass him on, do you happen to have any surgical equipment? No? Well bummer, I'm sure Dr. Deaton had some on his office, guess we missed that chance. Also what's with the hand?" Stiles can't help but notice how hot it is in this car, despite the fact that this early in the morning it should not be. Add to that the fact that technically he and Derek had a vet office sleep over and he is steaming. He needs a distraction.

"I need my wolf" Derek repeats, as if that statement was all the explanation that was needed.

"Seriously dude, what's with the hand? Or are we playing the pretend your hand is not so close to my balls game?" Did he just talk about his balls? At that comment, however, Derek does look at Stiles lap, it's so quick Stiles almost misses it but he didn't.

"It's not that close" Derek mentions, clearly uncomfortable, but despite that his hand won't move.

"Fine, I get it, you need your wolf to fight the Alpha and I somehow have it. When you touch me.."Stiles can't help looking at Derek's hand on his leg "…you get your wolf back. So what's your plan? Go in there and kick some ass holding hands? Because that's NOT in my list of cool entrances to make" he moves his hands around, resisting the urge to put his own hand on top of Derek's.

"Give me your hand" Derek says simple as if he is asking what time it is, Stiles does not know what to make of that.

"What? You know, this is the second time you ask me this, let's not make this a habit, and the answer is still no." Stiles wishes he was not blushing. It's so obvious he might as well have a sign on his forehead that spells A-R-O-U-S-A-L. This is just bad.

"Stiles just…" Derek sounds annoyed, and reaches out with this hand to grab Stiles hand, Stiles is not stupid, he starts moving his hand away from Derek's, this is like playing a game! They're slapping at each other's hands in a way that suspiciously looks like the way girls fight at school. Stiles start's laughing, he just can't help himself. At that moment Derek's wins the game and grabs his hand, how they did not crash is beyond Stiles. He looks over a Derek, he is blushing furiously, but still serious, in that way you are serious when you're obviously not inside. Stiles finds it endearing. Suddenly, though, he figures out why Derek wants to hold his hand. There is this flow…that's the right word, it's like stuff is flowing in between him and Derek. He feels connected, complete. This is just incredible.

"What is this Derek?" He asks, marveling at the feeling. "It's like I can feel us instead of feeling just me, it's just…..what IS this?"

"I don't know Stiles" Derek sounds frustrated " I just don't know, but I think it has to do with that Elixir thing you saved me with. This can't be real. This isn't real." a small trace of sadness colors his words. Stiles let's go of Derek's hand like it's on fire. "What…?" But Stiles is not having any of it. Nobody is going to tell him what he feels is not real, if he feels it, it's real, he doesn't care if it's brought on by the Holy Grail or the fucking holy trinity. He's done playing at pretend. His mask is off.

"So, just because you drink some god forsaken potion that heals you and puts me to sleep and makes you all fluffy inside to the point where I actually LIKE you the whole thing is not real. So I guess when you drink water in the morning when you are thirsty the feeling of satisfaction is also not real. And when you get drunk off your ass and spend the whole night making out with a drag queen that's also not real(So not mentioning that again). And when you were there in my dream, MY DREAM DEREK, laying down so I could cry on you, that's also not real, when I went running to burn with you, BURN WITH YOU DAMN YOU, on YOUR dream, yep, you guessed it, not! Real!..." His running his mouth but he can't help it, he's done, Derek can kill him if he wants to , he doesn't care.

"Stiles…please.." Derek trying to get a word in but Stiles is not done.

" And when I saw you inside your broken house, just when you got back to Beacon Hills, crying alone on EVERY damn room of that god forsaken house!..." Oh shit. Stiles thinks while putting both hands on his damn mouth. He did not just…

"Wait Stiles, what?!" Derek is clearly shocked. Damn his mouth a million times, he was not supposed to know. Stiles is not a creepy stalker, he is not! He is still angry though, so it's deflect like a champion time!

"It doesn't matter because IT'S NOT REAL!" he shouts at Derek then just sits there with his arms across his chest. Breathing heavily, he is sure his heart is going to come out of his chest and run a marathon.

-(^_^)-

Derek is obviously not good at this. HE is painfully aware that words are not his forte. Which does not leave him with much really, he does a pretty good "mean stare" but let's face it, that's not going to help here, it doesn't matter if he tries all 23 versions of it. Still, he is surprised, he knows they didn't share that particular part of his life on the dream world ( that's what he calls it now) so that must mean Stiles was around his house. The difficult thing to understand is how he did not notice. He should be more bothered by this. No one sees him cry and lives to tell the story, but he really doesn't mind. Because its Stiles.

"So you went to my house?" Derek asks, he really wants to know." Why would you do that?"

Stiles is obviously uncomfortable, shifting around and fidgety, not to mention still angry, so Derek does what his instinct tells him. He places his hand on Stiles leg. Trying to sooth him. If this works he is adding that to his list of skills, obviously he is going to have to expand from his current skill set.

"I… I don't know, it just happened alright?! I was snooping around and I heard someone crying, so I looked through a window and there you were, crying your eyes out, what's a man supposed to do? Run away like there's a monster? I mean, you're quite the ugly crier but I just couldn't stop myself alright!" Stiles is breathing hard. Blushing and sweating, that mixed with the connection make Derek feel things he doesn't want to deal with right now, he needs to focus.

"You mentioned every room…" Derek adds.

"All right! All right! So maybe I kept going back, leave me alone!" Stiles looks like he's ready to open the door and jump for his life. Derek holds his hand tighter.

"It doesn't matter, not right now, what matters is that this is hard for me to grasp. I mean Stiles, think about it, before this all these feelings did not exist. We spent a night in the same room and all of a sudden you are all I can think of. Don't you think it weird?" He is lying through his teeth, he knows, some of this was already there, all that anger he had toward Stiles was him being defensive, protecting his core. But Stiles does not need to know that. He decides to forget he just admitted that Stiles is all he thinks of.

"Maybe, maybe not" Stiles looks sad, Derek can't stand it, and he moves Stiles hand toward his face, and just because he feels like it, kisses it. He may regret it later but now it's not later.

Stiles looks at him, he feels this more than see it, he wishes he was not driving. He wants to be able to look back at him and see, with his eyes, what he is feeling with his wolf. But there's not time, Dr. Deaton stops. So he must too.

-(^_^)-

Stiles looks ahead, where Dr. Deaton parked his car, this looks like some warehouse, he can smell water, so maybe they're close to a river or something. Very lonely place. The fact that he can actually smell the water does not freak him out, not at all. Suddenly he realizes something as Derek is letting go of his hand and resumes his stone cold mask. Not once during the whole drive did he think of Scott, he feels like the worst friend in the world. As Derek is getting out of the car he whispers.

"Maybe you're right, this can't be real" but his heart is not in it. Maybe Derek heard, maybe not, they have bigger problems to deal with. Time to be the friend he's supposed to be. So he gets out of the car and gets closer to the small group, following Derek.

"There is only two werewolves in there" Isaac offers " there's only one scent I don't recognize, the other is Scott". He looks over at Stiles, his anxiety showing.

"Well, they are either very stupid…." Peter starts.

"Or incredibly strong" Derek finishes, a grim look on his face.

"The second" Deaton offers" it's an Alpha, a particularly strong one."

Great, Stiles thinks, Scott outdid himself this time. He better go over the "People who are friends with Stiles" rule book. He is sure there is a rule in there about NOT getting captured by things Stiles can't fight off with a pepper spray. He sighs.

"Let's go, maybe we can talk it out" Stiles offers. And starts following Derek, already busting the door of the warehouse open. Apparently he is getting some of his strength back. Isaac follows Derek closely, Peter just hangs back, looking around, it's been more than a month since he was revived, apparently it takes longer than that to recover your bravery. Go figure. He can see Scott barely through the door, hanging from some chains in the roof. He looks like he is in pain. He can't help but feel at fault here. If this hadn't happened to him Scott would be fine. But he will make up for that later.

"Well, well, look who decides to finally show up, so you are his Alpha? I thought I killed you already. Young puppies should learn to stay dead." Stiles looks around to see where the voice is coming from, it seems to be coming from everywhere at the same time. " Also look what I found hiding around". Stiles hears steps just behind them, he turns around and looks. Peter is hanging from what looks like to be the biggest claws he has ever seen. Claws deep on his shoulder. The alpha does not even seem to be making an effort, neither is Peter, his face a mask of pain. He unceremoniously throws him to the side, like you would trash. "Is this your pack, all mighty Alpha? I must admit I expected more". He starts getting closer to Stiles, Stiles steps back, this is not good.

"Isaac, get Scott, Stiles, move!" Derek orders and dashes towards the Alpha, but something is wrong, where are Derek's claws? Stiles only has a second to think, he runs in hopes to reach Derek in time, this is no Joke, Derek can't fight on his current state. Suddenly he feels himself flying back, a tree stops him, he did not even see the alpha coming, this is just not cool. He hears Derek Scream his name, but Derek is suddenly on the floor, the impossible weight of the Alpha on top of him. He hears Derek Grunt. Stiles can feel blood dripping from his shirt, apparently the Alpha forgot to retract his claws when going at Stiles. Bad wolf. The Alpha lifts a claw and brings it down on Derek, Derek screams as claws pin him to the ground, piercing his arm like there was nothing there.

"This is too easy, oldest trick on the book really" the Alpha's voice booms, his blood red eyes shining in the morning light," grab a pup and the pack follows, I was going to hunt you all down one by one, but guess this saves me the time" and he starts laughing. That kind of evil laughter all big bad guys have. Stiles loses all semblance of sense, he is livid. That is HIS Derek on the floor, bleeding and hurt, he just won't have it. He just dashes forward, on the corner of his eyes he can see Isaac handing Scott over to Deaton, one less thing to worry about. He tackles the Alpha, surprised at how he can even do that, but that doesn't matter, he must help Derek. He knows he is losing blood. But he doesn't care. As the Alpha tumbles on the ground he picks up Derek, something he could not do before, but now he could take on the world, the moment he touches Derek he feels like Howling, so he does. So does Derek.

"You said we could hold hands" Stiles grits through his teeth " so let's."

-(^_^)-

Scott stares at what is going on not believing his eyes. Stiles, fucking Stiles is fighting an Alpha. His eyes almost pop out of his face when he hears Stiles howl. Did Derek fucking bite Stiles? No that's not right, he still smells human. What the hell is going on? The Alpha gets up quickly enough, like nothing happened. Dusts himself and looks at the bloodied pair. Stiles has one of Derek's arms across his shoulders, keeping it in place by holding his hand. They don't move, they seem to be staring down the Alpha. Scott doesn't know what is going on but he only wish he could help.

"Interesting" booms the Alpha " maybe you're not as puny a pack as I thought if you have one of those"

"What are you talking about?" Derek grits through his teeth. "Who are you?"

"Oh, so you don't know, that's rich, I thought you were a born wolf, didn't they teach you that? " He lifts a claw and points at Stiles " I mean that, that boy he's…" He doesn't get to finish, a gunshot sounds and hits him on the shoulder. The alpha springs into action, running directly at Derek and Stiles, Scott tries to get up, but is stopped by Deaton's arm, that happens to be holding a smoking gun. Who knew the vet had those kind of tools. Derek, now full Alpha mode, pushes Stiles away, and braces for the attack, but just as he reaches Derek he turns, headed directly to Stiles. Scott's blood goes to his feet. His friend is about to die.

-(^_^)-

Stiles can't believe what Derek just did, push him away? So you got your wolf back then let's get rid of the baggage? Unbelievable. As he flies surely to be stopped by another painfully barbed tree he is just so sure, he stares at Derek in disbelief. Then he notices the horror on Derek's face. It's like everything is in slow motion. What is he afraid of? Suddenly he knows. The Alpha is coming for him. Not Derek.

-(^_^)-

Derek is horrified. The alpha is going for Stiles, not him. His world is over, he has seconds, to regret his stupid attitude, his denial of this feeling, this connection. He will not have Stiles to embrace him while he pretends he is asleep. He will not have Stiles clean of tears of his face thinking they are his and not his own. No one to kiss his forehead. No one to love. He will _not _let this happen. Stiles can keep his wolf if he wants it, he doesn't care. He will save Stiles if it's the last thing he does. So he moves, he wills his wolf to go to Stiles, himself to go to Stiles, this is _our_ Stiles, we must protect him. He dashes forward, claws extended, this Alpha will pay for messing with _us_. He howls.

-(^_^)-

Derek is afraid for him. He _does_ care! That fuels Stiles anger, this dude is_ not _going to ruin his moment damn it. He stops his momentum with his left hand on the ground, he's sure he's seen Scott do this, good thing he was paying attention. He sees Derek's face change from horror to determination. They are doing this _together_. He just knows. He feels raw power pooling, he feels_ Derek_ with him. He howls and dashes forward. Hand extended like claws, he knows he doesn't have any but he is sure it will pierce through, because Derek is with him. He vaguely feels claws entering his shoulders, but that does not matter, because his hand is coming out of the Alphas back. And a second later he sees Derek claws coming out of the Alphas neck. You don't mess with us. And as he thinks it he hears Derek howling with him.

-(^_^)^-

Deaton is looking at what is happening and can't believe his eyes. Ms. Morell was right. She always is, not that he will ever tell her. As he looks on Derek and Stiles eyes both shining the pure Golden color of the sun he picks up his phone and sends a quick text message. Somewhere in Beacon Hills Ms. Morell is reading a text that says:

"They are bonded"

*NOTES*

Thanks for everyone who reads my story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Forgive my typos and grammar. I took it upon myself to start writing without knowing the half of it. I hope its not too bad! I am going on vacation so next chapter wont be up until I get back! Maybe 5 days from now! Find me in Tumblr if you want to talk! Stick with me through this, I promise Im going somewhere with this! Plenty of surprises and explanations coming next chapter! See you then!

G-D-W-T-S


	4. Chapter 4

Understandable Connections

Chapter 4 (b)

Links

When Stiles opens his eyes the first thing he notices is he is not alone. It's like that feeling you get when

you know someone is looking at you, you can't see them but you just know. That's the reason he is so

surprised when he finds himself alone in a room he does not recognize. He stretches and really looks

around. Everything about this room screams practical. There is not a thing is this room used for

decoration. Everything has a purpose. From the night table by the bed with nothing on it to the mirror

by the wall close to a door he can only assume is a bathroom. It reminds him of motel rooms. He knows

that should be funny somehow but he can't find the energy to think it through. He thinks back to the

events that brought him to this place, even though he doesn't know where "this" is. He knows

something has changed, he can feel it, there's actually a lot of things he feels right now that he does not

understand but he will have time later to figure those out , he needs to call his dad, he doesn't even

know what day it is.

"He's awake" he hears a familiar voice, muffled by the walls of the room.

"I know" says another familiar voice, this time Stiles heart skips a bit, that was Derek's voice, it has an

electronic quality to it, like its coming from a speaker. A few seconds later the door to the little room

opens and Dr. Deaton walks in moving his phone from his ear to his pocket in one swift movement. So

now he can hear phone conversations. That's just awesome. At some point he will get more excited

about it, somehow, now does not seem to be the time. What is he now anyway? He feels different but

exactly how different is he? Guess he will find out soon enough.

"I know you have a lot of questions, and I will do my best to answer them all. This is my apartment, or

rather my extracurricular activities apartment. It's private and no one that does not need to know about

it even knows it exists" He is listening to Dr. Deaton speak but he is checking his own body, he knows

there were wounds he took on the fight, he has just faint scars now, which means he either has been

sleeping for a very long time or something supernatural is up. He suspects the second.

"How long have I been out? I need to call my Dad he is going to kill me." Dads are lethal when angered,

he should know better by now but somehow dealing with all the werewolf stuff he sometimes forget his

life is already full of dangers. Like rules and grounding. He shivers.

"Scott is dealing with your Dad, today is Sunday, the…events transpired on Saturday morning, you have

only been sleeping for a day. Scott is bringing your clothes. He told your Dad you were going to stay over

at his house, Mellissa smoothed things down a bit, it sure did not bother her one bit having to go over to

your Dad's to explain it was her fault that you did not call him because she should have noticed the Jack

and Daniels bottle you snuck up Scotts room. You were comforting Scott over his breakup and are

currently hung over, sleeping it off." Stiles wonders who came up with this cover up story, its good, he

wonders how many times he will have to come up with cover stories. For now it's good he won't have to

worry about his dad.

" It's only been a day, I'm healed, how? Did you do something? If you had healing mojo on your bag of

tricks why did you wait until now to use it? I could do with a healthy supply of that, how do I put up an

order?" Stiles feels better by the second, it will be a while before he can get things sorted out but he is

determined to push through this. He needs his answers.

Dr. Deaton chuckles "I'm glad you haven't changed much, I know a lot has happened, but I am going to

try to answer your questions one at a time. First I have no healing mojo, that is your pack healing that

did that. It's not exactly yours, it's more like borrowed. Not as effective as the werewolves own healing

but fast, you will still have your scars to deal with" as he says that he looks away, the unsaid implication

that there might be more to come "you are now bonded to Derek's pack."

"I thought I was pack already, Derek mentioned to Scott he had his own pack and I am sure he implied

me and Allison were in it, how can I be on Derek's pack? Scott isn't… Oh my god he stole me! Scott is

not going to like that! Is he trying to get back at me for stealing his wolf?" He knows he is going to need

more practice to get back into his funny jabs, somehow they sound weak, and further more they don't

seem to work with the Doctor, who now has a smile on his face, business like smile.

"You can't be in a pack without an Alpha, like a Beta, humans need to be connected to the pack by the

Alpha. I'm sure Derek meant you were pack in spirit, the way you acted and worked well together to

face greater threats. This is different, this is real, tell me.." Dr. Deaton asks as he leans in closer to the

bed. "what do you feel right now?"

Stiles hesitates, not sure he should trust. But he needs answers so he needs to give answers." It's this

feeling like I am not alone, I mean, I know I'm here with you but it's bigger than that, as if I know there's

someone… with me." At that the Doctor leans back, a look of satisfaction on his face. Stiles might

rethink his opinion of this so called "veterinarian" later. "Is this another side effect of the thing I made

Derek Drink? Because let me tell you….."

Stiles trails off, something feels different suddenly, he know someone is getting closer, he feels it.

Deaton notices his face and looks at the door, as if expecting someone to come in any second. "I guess

Derek is here." He offers, and sure enough, the brooding presence of the Alpha comes through, his

Alpha now. As he comes in he looks at Stiles, just a split second of recognition and then looks away. He

looks so uncomfortable that Stiles feels awkward. Stiles can't help but notice he does not have that pull

he had before, that strong gravitational pull for Derek he had when this whole thing started, so he

guesses Derek was right. It was not real.

-(^_^)-

Derek hesitates at the door. How does one deal with this? A human is on his pack, like actually in his

pack, subject to the same connection everyone else on his pack is. This Alpha thing keeps getting more

convoluted than he thought. As he enters he looks at Stiles, he looks healthy, but he already knew that.

He could feel it. He quickly looks away, there are feelings he does not want to deal with about how this

whole thing turned out. He wonders if he would have handled this better if Laura was still alive. He did

not know he could invite humans into his pack, or how to go about it. If he did he could have avoided

showing Stiles more than he should. He thinks back at the strong feelings of ownership he had when this

thing started, the holding hands, the closeness. He knows that magical pull is not there anymore, but he

also knows that these feelings were not part of the magic. If they were, they would be gone, and for him

they are not. What the magic did was give him an excuse, let lose all the control he had. Now he doesn't

know what to do, so he decides going back to how things were is best. He has held back his feelings

before, that at least, is not new. He is brought out of his inner thoughts by Deaton.

"I was just about to answer a particularly good question to Stiles, so as a way of welcome I shall

continue, because this is something you both need to know. The potion had no magic, what you gave

Derek when he was hurt was nothing other than water." Derek can't help but give Deaton a look of

surprise. Water? So where did that incredible pull come from? What about the Dreams? He knows you

could transfer memories to someone through a clever use of the claws, he's seen Peter do it, but while

he understand he always felt an unexplainable attraction to Stiles he is sure something happened that

day and if it was not the so called magical potion, then what was it? He does not have time to ask. Stiles

decides to talk.

"What?! Water? You gotta be kidding me, you mean to say he did this?" Stiles points a finger at Derek

and Derek is once again amazed at how Stiles can put two and two together faster than anyone he

knows. He also can't help but feel ashamed, he should have had more control. Sure he is rather new to

the Alpha thing and the books he has do not explain much but this whole thing is his fault. He wants to

apologize but he can't bring himself to speak. He is afraid he will say the wrong thing. Stiles is pack, and

he wants to keep it this way. So all of this could have happened before. He just didn't know how to

make it happen. Damn this Alpha thing. He never thought he would ever feel or think of it as anything

other than a gift, but this is too much vulnerability. Stiles is waiting for an answer so he gives one.

"Yes, Stiles, I did it" short and expressionless, that's how he wanted it to come out. Sad and guilty is how

it came out. Stiles noticed. Derek can visibly see him hold back his anger, confused. He may have not

known that he was doing it or what he was doing but he did it none the less. No need to share that part.

"So you mean to tell me all this time this has all been an act to you?" Derek can see Stiles is breathing

fast, faster by the second. He wonders if it would be too much if he gets closer, he wants to somehow

calm him down but he does not know how. "All of this time you knew and you kept leading me on like a

rabbit to a trap while I was so damn willing to try.." Stiles eyes are tearing up, Derek acts on instinct and

reaches out to his newest pack member. This is no different than dealing with Boyd or Erica, not that he

did a good job there, but thanks to Stiles he now has a second chance with them. "Get away from me!"

Derek freezes, as he steps back slowly he feels like he is trampling over his own heart. He did this. He

should have known better, he might be pack now but that doesn't mean he has to remain pack. He

wants to make this right, he does, but he doesn't know how. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks

to see Deaton pulling him away from the bed. He is just to frozen to do anything right. He can feel his

anger swelling, but he refuses to be angry in front of Stiles. Those days are over.

"I will deal with this, Scott is on his way, this may be a little bit too much for him right now" Deaton

whispers.

"I can fucking hear you!" Stiles shouts from the corner in the bed where he is clutching the blanket like a

life line, clearly fighting to control his anger." No need to whisper!"

Derek wants to do something, anything to make this mess better. He feels pain, again, and it takes all his

control not to break something. Because when he is hurt he does the only thing he knows how to do,

get angry. He turns to leave. It was a mistake to come here in the first place. That's the last time he

listens to his heart.

On his way out he comes across Scott carrying a pizza and what looks like a bag of clothes. Derek stops

in front of Scott. Unsure what to say, Scott for his part gives him a few seconds, a knowing look on his

face. Derek feels a pang of jealousy then. Maybe he would not have these issues if he was as empathic

as Scott is. "Take care of him for me, please". Derek whispers as he walks way.

-(^_^)-

Trying to breathe and be angry at the same time is a hard thing to do. Panic attacks don't come with

instructions. Luckily Stiles has some experience with these things and the best thing usually is to get rid

of what's causing the attack. Or so he thinks. He should have paid more attention. Telling Derek to get

away was a desperate attempt. A survival instinct, he wants to breathe and this is becoming

increasingly difficult. He grabs at the blanket and tries not to think about the fact he is naked under it.

Derek knew, he was doing this on purpose. And to think for a while there he believed he was falling for

Derek. Damn his fragile teenager feelings. Derek is not going to be another Lydia, one unrequited love is

enough. He feels pathetic. The hand holding, the kiss on the forehead, the fight, all of those things that

at the moment they were happening were so real. Now all they are is a source of shame, he let himself

open up and it cost him. He faintly hears someone talking but he can't understand. They are just words

in this sea of feelings. Suddenly he notices someone is embracing him, rocking him and making hushing

sounds. Trying to calm him down. He recognizes the voice, the embrace, this is Scott, his best friend. He

looks up for a second, meets his eyes and breaks down to cry on his friends shoulder. Letting go of all

the shame that comes from exposing yourself and learning you have been played, used. Derek has a

new pack member. And surely he did it for the power that comes with it. Nothing more. Stiles is a tool.

He wishes that nagging feeling on the back of his head that someone other than him is in pain would go

away.

-(^_^)-

Eventually Stiles falls asleep on his arms. Scott wonders what could have brought on such a bad panic

attack. His boss injected stiles with something, it goes to show how distraught Stiles was that he did not

notice. It seems that lately his friend has been trough too much. He should take better care of him. He is

all he is got. He can understand him better than his Mother ever will. Silently he makes a promise to pay

more attention. This would have never happened if he wouldn't have gotten caught. This is his fault. So

he will take responsibility for it. Not only because he should, but because he loves Stiles.

"What happened?" he asks Deaton. "I thought he was fine, I saw Derek leave, did he do anything to

Stiles?"

"That's a rather difficult question to answer. Yes and no. Remember I told you Stiles is now part of

Derek's pack?" Scott tries not to flinch at that. He is not completely ok with this. He wishes he knew

more about how this came about. Another thing to add to his list of responsibilities. He nods.

"Well, how this happened was complicated, I'm a bit ashamed to say we sort of forced it to happen. We

could not sit and wait for alternatives. What happened is the results of that forced connection. Im not

exactly sure what could cause a reaction from this, but this has nothing to do with the Bond, this is

emotional. Is there something going on between Derek and Stiles?" Scott blinks at the question. Why

would he ask that? He is missing something here. He said this was emotional, emotions have to do with

feelings. Is he asking if Derek and Stiles have feelings for each other? He thinks back. He knows it would

not surprise him if Stiles was gay, though that doesn't feel exactly right he would not be surprised. He is

not stupid, despite what others might think. He is just slower at making connections than most. There

was that time in the pool, what were they doing in there? Well there was Derek, Stiles and

Erica….threesome? Awesome! Stiles is the man! No, that's not right either, why wouldn't he tell him?

I mean, he is Stiles best friend, that would definitely not be kept secret. Unless Derek forced him not to

say anything! Ha! And they think he is stupid.

"Scott…" Deaton prompts and Scott is woken up from where his mind went.

"I don't know" he says, if that was the case then it's up to Stiles to keep his own secrets. That little Devil

though. Scott can't wait until he wakes up to ask him for the details. Wait, Derek was there, so maybe

we can skip the details and just go for a vague confirmation." For the most part they hate each other, or

not hate, more like antagonize each other all the time. Derek picks on him and he throws funny jabs at

Derek. They end up working together a lot when things go bad I guess."

"Interesting…" The Boss looks contemplative " Well we better let him rest. I'm going to visit a colleague.

Would you mind staying here with him?"

"Not at all" Scott says while he lays down his best friend in a more comfortable position.

-(^_^)-

As Derek walks in to the subway station where he meets his pack he is not prepared for what awaits him

there. Everyone is there, well except Jackson. He still has to work that one out. He doesn't think he will

be able to bring that one in without Stiles help and immediately regrets the thought. He may not have

Stiles to depend on anymore.

"What happened to Stiles? I know something happened I could just feel it, where is he?" This from Erica.

He will never comprehend how lucky she and Boyd got. By killing the Alpha that they were given to they

fell back under his command. They were being used. That Alpha was not part of the Alpha pack, just one

trying to prove himself to the Alpha pack. Erica and Boyd were just unlucky to fall under the Alpha pack

hands and then handed down to him to use as he saw fit. Lucky for everyone involved they had tried to

run away just the morning that they got there, talk about convenient timing. Anyhow, they were now his

again. Thanks to Stiles, and he was now given a chance to do things right. And even if Stiles hates him

forever he will do right by them.

"He's ok, I think", he is sure Scott will take care of Stiles. "He's with Scott."

"Shouldn't he be with us?" Boyd this time "He is pack, we should be taking care of our own."

Derek let out a sigh. They were right. But how can he protect someone that doesn't want his protection?

They don't understand. They are too young.

"Isaac" Derek calls "please go to Scott and see if he needs anything. Don't intrude unless your asked or

needed to, make sure Stiles is protected" There, the Alpha thing to do. Stiles is safe and his Betas wont

nag him anymore about it. "The rest of you go" it sounds more rough than he means it but he wants to

be alone right now. They leave, except Peter, he can feel his uncle in the corner of his pack sense lurking

around.

"Say what you want to say and be done with it" Derek barks.

"The bond will fade if you don't nourish it" Peter comments as he walks out of the shadows.

"I know" Derek is painfully aware. He wished Peter would share his knowledge of the Alpha powers

more often and on demand. But he always seems to have his own agenda. Pack or not, Peter bears

watching. "There's nothing I can do, not right now. He hates me." He says staring at the floor.

"Derek, he is not just pack" Derek freezes "he is your mate, I saw his eyes, your eyes. That's not part of

the Pack bond, you may not know it yourself but I do, and that means on some level you do too. The

Hale pack has not had an opportunity like this in generations, that kid is special. I knew the moment I

laid eyes on him." Derek doesn't like the way Peter is saying it. He growls. " No need to get angry, I'm

trying to help you out here, as a human he is a "Link" a human capable of being pack, in fact people like

him are never turned. Its prohibited. Through him your pack can grow to unimaginable power. Think of

it as a Human Alpha. He can connect Humans to our pack, he can make you the most powerful Alpha

ever known. And on top of that he is your Mate? This is too unreal. It's almost as if someone was moving

things around so that you would be more powerful. Sounds like something some people I know would

do…" He trails off as he walks close to Derek. There it is, no longer a secret. It's true, Derek suspected

but there is so much he doesn't know about it. He just doesn't like it at all that Peter knows so much. He

doesn't trust him.

"What else do you know?" Derek growls the question.

"What else is there to know? " Peter waves his hands on an exaggerated shrug "You need to go and

somehow fix whatever it is you broke, and do it quickly, Stiles is not safe, not for any extended period of

time. He is only mate to you but he is "Link" to any pack that notices. Are you going to just sit around

while all that power is just there at the tip of your fingers?" And there it is, Power, that's what this is all

about for Peter. He wants Derek to use Stiles. Nothing more.

"Stiles is not a tool, he is free to do as he wishes" He knows that by saying this he is not being an Alpha,

his responsibility as an Alpha is to protect his pack no matter what the price, but he is saying that as

Derek, the man, he will not force Stiles into this. He hopes if things turn for the worse that his pack will

at some point forgive him.

-(^_^)-

Scott lets Isaac in. He likes Isaac, he has been a good friend recently. Part of the reason he has not been

spending as much time with Stiles as he used to is that he likes to spend time with Isaac. They talk about

werewolf stuff, how it feels, what it is like. That's not something Stiles would understand. Scotts only

regret is that he is not an Alpha himself to be able to let Isaac into his own pack. He is sure he would do

much better than Derek. Just look at Stiles, a day on Derek's pack and he is having panic attacks already.

"I thought he was awake" Isaac offers as way of greeting.

"Deaton gave him something to calm him down, he had a panic attack" Scott does not miss Isaac's

startled look. Apparently Derek did not share this. No surprise there. Isaac nods after a few seconds.

"He changed something" Isaac nods his head towards Stiles sleeping figure. "I can feel him, he is pack.

But it feels like more. It's like we are whole with him now. I don't know why but he makes us feel more

human, more real." Isaac explains with what seems to be a look of admiration. Scott feels a pang of

jealousy, he wishes he could feel that too. He won't though, he can't bring himself to look to Derek as

his Alpha, not after all he has done. He even tried to kill Jackson. Several times. That just doesn't sit well

with Scott. It's just not right. And now this with Stiles. He doesn't understand why Derek is the way he is.

He must have issues.

"No offense to you but I do not want Stiles in your pack. I don't trust Derek. I am going to have a chat

with Derek and ask him to undo whatever it is that happened. This is not right" Scott says with finality.

He likes Isaac but Derek is a completely different story. Isaac gives him a pensive look.

"Derek has changed" he pauses, as if gathering his thoughts. " He is not as angry as he used to, he talks

more. He explains more. It was not easy for him, this Alpha thing. We just assumed he knew what he

was doing. He clearly did not. I'm not saying you should forgive him, but give him some time. Since Stiles

is on our pack I can feel Derek. It's like I know his moods, his feelings almost. I assure you he is not as

cold as he wants you to think. I could not believe it. In just two days of having Stiles in our pack I am

ready to defend and fight for Derek, just by him being part of us. It's amazing. Stiles is amazing." As

Scott listens he wonders what he is talking about. Feel Derek? Just what does Stiles bring to the pack?

He looks over at his friend, sleeping quietly. His human friend. He knows Stiles is special, he just did not

think anyone else thought so. He wonders if taking him away from Derek's pack would be just a thing of

selfish pride. The way Isaac puts it, this would be an improvement for his friend. He just doesn't know.

-(^_^)-

Stiles is dreaming. He just knows. He is standing in front of the burned down Hale house. He faintly

hears someone sobbing. He is familiar with the sound. As he pays more attention to his surroundings he

notices a golden thread coming from his chest, from his heart. He tries to grab at it, if the thing is real he

can sell if for some serious dough. His hand goes right through the thread, as if its just an illusion. There

goes his retirement plan. He shakes his head, what is it about him that can't take anything seriously? He

needs to focus. The golden thread starts on his heart, a faint pulsing comes of it, as he focuses more he

notices that the thread goes somewhere, somewhere inside the hale house. But he stays where he is, he

knows who is in that house, and he also knows that this is something he doesn't want to see. It doesn't

matter how many times he sees this particular memory of Derek crying. Derek doesn't cry now. He is

just a cold hearted werewolf.

-(^_^)-

Derek is crying. Alone, again on his house. No one will see him here. He just doesn't know what to do.

Everything he touches turns into shit. And now he touched Stiles. Everything else he could manage, but

not this. He will be the strong Alpha for his pack, but here, in the place where only Stiles has seen him

cry, he will cry. Because he is afraid that he wont be able to hold back in front of his pack. So he lets go

of his mask here. Alone. Eyes closed as tears streak down his face he fails to notice the faint glow of a

golden thread, hanging from his chest.

Notes:

Sorry for the long delay. I ended up having two diferent versions of this chapter. A clean version and a not so clean one. After thinking about it for a long time I decided for the clean version, simply because it allows for more conflict, and where is the fun without conflict? I hope you liked it. Im going to be working on this on a slower pace. This takes a lot of time and I do not have much of that. Thank you for everyone that reads, I hope you enjoy it. Things get more pack inclusive on the next few chapters. This one was to explain a few things. I have to admit it's quite enjoyable to drop a detail off on a chapter and then have it pop up as important on another.

See you guys on the next chapter!

G-D-W-T-S


	5. Chapter 5

**Understandable Connections **

**Chapter 5**

"**Threads"**

Stiles really does not get a lot of time to process what has happened. He has to go back home at some point. There's school to worry about . His Dad was acting weird, he did not even yell at him when he got back home. His life sure is a miserable place these days. As he drives he thinks back on his post attack conversation with Scott. About the whole pack thing and how now he has to deal with this link thing according to what Dr. Deaton told Scott. He doesn't mind it so much, in fact it's all different levels of awesome…except when it gets to Derek. But the irony of it is the part he remembers the most is what he heard Isaac say while he was in that place between asleep and awake.

"_Derek has changed….He's not as cold as he wants you to think"_

Maybe he is overreacting. Acting like a little girl. Maybe he should try to talk to Derek, maybe things can be worked out. He will not tell anyone this but he misses Derek. And that in itself it's all kinds of weird. This is Derek we are talking about, what's to miss? But if he is honest to himself he will admit it was good to see him smile, to know you share something with someone he does not share with anyone else. At least he has not seen Derek smile to anyone else, not like he smiled to him. Maybe he is overthinking this as well. There's a whole lot of the word "over" in his head right now and he knows it's time to stop thinking. He belatedly notices he has been sitting on his jeep staring at his house for a while now. So he lets the engine die and gets off. A tingling feeling lets him know someone is close, so he looks around.

"Who's there?" he asks as he sees Erica come around the corner of his house. That's a shocker, now that his mind is on a guy the girls start pouring out of bushes. Maybe it's time to push the team switch, see what happens.

"Hey Stiles" she says, that familiar I may smack you or kiss you depending on your answer smirk on her face. "I thought I'd drop by to check up on you, after all were pack now." Stiles quickly closes his Jeep door and puts on his best sexy smirk on.

"Well" he says on his most manly voice and moving his hands from his head to his feet as if to showcase himself. "All of this is quite fine as you can see". She laughs now, the happy kind of laughter. He can feel her joy if he tries hard enough. This pack thing is amazing. He does not understand why anyone with this type of feedback would not want everyone to be happy all the time. If he closes his eyes he can even see her, on that web of feelings that is the pack, a big bright yellow ball of fluff. He wonders if Derek sees evil spiky balls made out of blood and the tears of children. He promises himself he will ask next chance he gets.

"It's good to see you're ok, you had us worried. I heard you had quite the hard time with this pack thing, I wasn't sure if you would even welcome me" Erica is blushing, not physically but stiles can tell from the pack link they share. This can be useful. He puts a mental post it on that and slaps it on his very big wall of random things to make fun with.

"I have no beef with the pack, I'm actually quite exited a beautiful wolf girl decided to drop by my house, care coming in? I can show you my room" He flirts. She laughs again. And he is just loving the yellow fluff.

"Well Stiles I would love to but I can't, I've been ordered to keep watch, besides I'm seeing Boyd" As she mentions Boyd he feels Boyd's ball of fluff respond as if called, a faint but present dark purple color. If he pays attention he can almost see a thread of silver connecting the two of them. He is not one to give up easily, however.

"Well, call him over! I can show you both my room, there's plenty of space and things to see" He ventures. Erica looks at him smiling. He likes her company.

"When did you turn into such a good realtor? I'm almost tempted but no, if I go in Derek will have my hide" Stiles feels a pang of pain at the mention of Derek's name, he really would like to see him. "There!" Erica shouts scaring the feathers out of Stiles and pointing at him." There it is again! I knew it. I can't pin point what it means yet but it's the same thing we get every time we mention your name around Derek, the feeling you just gave me." Stiles gives Erica a puzzled look.

"What do you mean you can't pin point it?" It begs the question. No one is not familiar with pain.

"This pack feeling thing is a new thing, it started when you joined the pack. It's making Derek crazy" She explains. Feelings, Stiles thinks, what a proper thing for a human to bring to a werewolf pack. He is the freaking King of feelings. He has been Driving Derek crazy…post it note…for later.

"You mean this is not something you guys had before? This is awesome! I did something!" Stiles raises his fists to the air celebrating like the king he is.

-(^_^)-

Derek is as close to lose his temper as he will take. It's like everyone's feelings are pushing against his. He can't even tell which feelings are his and which are his packs. He wants it to stop. The problem is the only way he can think of stopping it is by letting the pack bond fade and lose Stiles. That he doesn't want. So he sends everyone away. As far away as he can from him, so he can't feel as strongly. He was not expecting this. He needs to figure out what to do. The only one that knows anything about this is Peter, and he keeps telling Derek to go and talk to Stiles, which is also something Derek refuses to do. So he sits alone on the old train station suffering through this. Terrible timing too since the Alpha pack must be planning something and they are so not ready. Sitting down with his hand on his face he tries to figure out an action plan. When he hears steps coming into the station. He quickly hides as best he can and waits.

"You don't have to worry Derek, I'm just a vet" Dr. Deaton says.

"And I'm just a Siberian Husky" Derek growls as a way of greeting.

"Ha! I see your new pack member is already having an effect on your personality, I just came to give you some advice, seems you need it." Derek comes out from behind a wall still keeping his distance because Veterinarians don't wear full black leather sets.

"Tell me what you know" Derek is one for assertiveness right now. No time to waste.

"It's quite simple really, think about it, you are going about this wrong. You judge everyone else by your own experience, and that is a mistake. It was with your pack. You can't teach a bitten wolf to deal with his new found powers with your born wolf experience. So now, Stiles is not a wolf, but he does have access to a wolf. Yours. Now, let me ask you this. Did Stiles _always_ have access to this?" Derek wonders why is it people in this world can't say exactly what they mean. He hates working out stuff, it gives people power over your train of thought. But he plays along. This is Stiles he is talking about.

"What you're saying is Stiles has control Issues" He offers.

"Exactly, If I am assuming correctly your pack can now feel each other?" Deaton asks. Just how much does this guy knows? Family advisor or not he is not sure he should trust this guy. But he really doesn't have a lot of options.

"Yes" he grits trough his teeth.

"Amazing, I could not believe it when Isaac started telling me about it" Derek makes a mental note to talk to Isaac about sharing pack information with potential enemies. "Well, you should know that this ability is unique to Stiles, I have not heard of a "Link" who could do that for his pack. If you are to survive Derek, you are going to help Stiles, go to him, learn to trust him."

If one more person tells Derek to go to Stiles he will start biting his own fingers off. They all say it like it's the easiest thing in the world to do. He has no experience with this mate thing, and the universe decided his mate was to be a man. He doesn't even know how that one is going to play out, he hasn't been gay before! Now that he thinks about it he may have been, who knows. Who cares, it is what it is. He can't deny his feelings for Stiles, not to himself, the rest can go to hell and burn for all the fucks he gives. But even after all that, how do you go to someone who doesn't want you?

-(^_^)^-

Stiles is doing research online. Time to dig some supernatural dirt on the stuff that's going on with him. While it doesn't bother him it is very distracting. When he focuses he can feel or see balls of fluff for every pack member, all different colors, each as unique as the others, all but one. Derek has no fluff ball, or rather, Stiles is sure there is a fluff ball but he can't see a color for it. It's like it's transparent, and that just isn't right. He half expected it to be the color of sorrow, some dark and broody shit, but wouldn't it be a kick in the balls to Derek if it actually was some hot pink fluff? He needs to know! It's like an investigation game. On the same note he wonders what his own fluff ball looks like, it must be an awesome color for sure but there are no mirrors on this pack web thing so he will have to ask Derek. And he gets the opportunity sooner than expected.

-(^_^)-

It's late in the night and Derek is standing in the shadows in the corner of Stiles room, hesitating. Stiles is so immersed on his research that he is oblivious to Derek, that in itself is not encouraging for Derek since it implies Stiles is blocking him out, whether he knows how to or not. So maybe Stiles still doesn't want to see him. He should have not come. As he tries to sneak out the way he came Stiles speaks, stopping him on his tracks.

"It's gold" he says as he swings the chair around to be facing Derek " your fluff ball is the color of gold." Derek blinks, just what the hell is Stiles talking about?

"My what?" he asks puzzled. Maybe Derek is late and the link drove Stiles crazy, this does not bode well for his pack, if he goes crazy, do all of the pack go crazy too? "What are you talking about?"

"Your fluff ball, that's how I feel or see?-hard to explain-you guys, the pack, you're all fluff balls on a web looking thing" As stiles explains Derek concludes he did go crazy, what a cruel world to meet his mate to then have to put him out of his misery. He gives Stiles a smile. Let him go in peace.

"I'm not crazy just in case" Derek wonders if Stiles can read minds, this could be disastrous. "I thought the feeling sharing thing was something you guys already had" Derek raises an eyebrow " I know I'm awesome I know, but listen to me" Derek remains quiet "it gets better, I can see threads also, which is how I knew you were here, incidentally, it's also how I noticed I was blocking you out. We are connected Derek, with a golden thread."

Derek can't breathe for a whole minute, he is afraid if he even moves Stiles will stop talking. He never thought he would enjoy hearing him talk, Stiles has imprinted himself to Derek in a way that scares him. He tries to pay attention as Stiles Continues. "I'm sure the colors mean something, of both, the fluff balls and the threads, ours is golden, Erica and Boyd share a silver thread, so what is the difference I wonder?" As Stiles ponders this Derek takes the opportunity to talk. This is the time to be brave.

"I'm Sorry" The word feels like it burns coming out. He does not remember the last time he had to apologize, because he made it a point to forget. "I shouldn't have forced this on you". As he says it he wonders if he will ever be able to have conversations in which he shares more than two sentences at a time. He sucks at this. He waits for the inevitable. He looks for the golden spark of lightning that is Stiles within the links Stiles brought to the pack, it's a mess of conflicted feelings. It's hard to read, useless to Derek, he is not good with this. Stiles looks up at Derek, eyes intense, the reflection of the reading lamp on the incredible orbs of amber color.

"You can see them too, the fluff balls, I just felt you reaching out to me" Derek is disappointed that Stiles decided to deflect, he really is no good at this.

"I don't see fluff balls, but I do see you and the pack" Derek walks and sits in the bed. He feels like he doesn't even have energy to stand. He has fought many battles, and in many ways those were easier than this. "What I see are shapes, different ones for each member of the pack" Stiles is staring at him, Derek looks away, there is no fight for dominance if you both are the same wolf.

"What's my shape like?" Stiles asks, this conversation is obviously not being led by Derek, but as long as Stiles is talking he feels he's making progress, so he tries to explain.

"It's hard to explain, it's more of a feeling, a sense of a shape, I see a golden spark of lightning for you." Derek doesn't know why but he feels like he just shared something very personal. It costs him but he shrugs it off as progress once again. Suddenly Stiles is standing, a look of contained excitement on his face, Derek notices that Stiles is balling his fists as if preparing to shout but what comes out is an exited whisper.

"I knew it had to be cool! I. Am . Awesome!" He's grinning now. Derek is lost in the moment. He wishes this would last forever. But it doesn't, something brings Stiles back from his deflection. Derek prepares for the blow as he notices Stiles is staring down at the floor, pensive, ready to give it.

-(^_^)-

The feeling of childish elation fades as Stiles remember why Derek is here. It's time to man up. He can't be a teenager forever, or act like one.

"I'm sorry too" Stiles whispers looking anywhere but at Derek, that spider web in the corner of window is a fantastic sight all off a sudden, he will focus on that. "I overreacted, it was just too much Derek, I thought….." he trails off. He can't bring himself to say it. He thought what, that Derek liked him? That it was more than just some magical side effect? How do you expose yourself like that? He continues. "I thought it was more, I did not want to believe that a werewolf trick could fool me so hard, I should have known better, I- I do not know why you would do something like that to me. But that was not cool Derek." He takes a deep breath, he refuses to have another panic attack, he is stronger than that. He looks at Derek then. And his heart breaks. Derek is crying.

-(^_^)-

He will regret losing control later. Now he can't deal with it. So that is why Stiles told him to get away, why he was scared. Derek feels like the biggest ass in the world. Ever since that first hug, he has been having bouts of crying, ever since Stiles taught his wolf how to feel again. And now it seems that's all that he can do. His words won't come out. How does he explain? His arms won't reach out, how does he support someone? He hates what he has become, how can he love somebody else? The inability to show his mate all he wants to show is what makes him cry, because when you run out of options your wolf just takes over. His wolf is crying.

-(^_^)-

Stiles was not ready for this. People that cry have feelings. He didn't think Derek had any about this whole thing. Maybe he was wrong on more than one account. Maybe this was more for Derek too. But how to find out? Derek looks broken, but Stiles knows what broken is, and how to fix this. He will fix this for his wolf. As he reaches out to embrace Derek he faintly wonders when he went back to calling Derek his wolf.

"What's wrong Derek?" He whispers the question, it is a selfish thing to do, but he needs to know. Derek looks up at him, as he raises his face toward Stiles own a tear runs free and falls on Stiles lips. He does not dry it. Derek takes a deep breath.

"I did not know" Derek is known for his short sentences but Stiles needs more.

"Did not know what Derek?" Another whisper, having to speak means picking up Derek's tear with a quick swipe of his tongue. The tear is gone, but the memory will never fade.

"I did not know this would happen, I did not know I was doing this to you. It just happened Stiles, If I wouldn't have been hurt and my wolf had not kicked into survival you would still have the life you had." Derek stops talking then. Stiles gets on his knees, his torso in between Derek's knees, you can't give a proper hug if you're sitting side by side on a bed, so he ignores that nagging feeling that this might somehow be awkward, he puts his arms around Derek's back so that the right side of his face is on the ball of Derek's left shoulder and gives him a tight hug. Any thoughts of awkwardness dispelled away when Derek puts his left arm around him and gently lays his face on Stiles shoulders.

"I don't care anymore" Stiles says." I like my life the way it is now just fine."

-(^_^)^-

Derek doesn't understand why Stiles affects him so. Peter says Stiles is his mate but won't give him any details. As he is lost in this embrace with Stiles he wonders why he had to be a man. He just doesn't know how this is logical. It just feels so good to be so close to Stiles….or would he get this with anyone? It hits him then that he may be worrying for no reason, what if Stiles isn't even gay? I mean, even in the dream Stiles was after Lydia and he knows he has a gay friend in school so it's not like he is not exposed to it like Derek is not. Maybe he should ask. Is that something you ask a man that's hugging you on his own bed? What if he says yes and then Derek doesn't know what to do? This is complicated.

"Feel better?" Stiles face now so close he can feel the heat. He wants to kiss him .Isn't that a gay thought? Is he gay then? Only one way to find out. Derek gets closer. The feeling that what he is about to do will change him forever present. Suddenly he stops dead. Someone is coming, he has to get out of here.

"I think your dad is here" he whispers to Stiles, who looks like just woke up from a dream." I have to go".

He gets out through the window, not giving Stiles a chance for a word. He can barely believe he was about to kiss a man.

-(^_^)-

Peter is just hanging around the station. Not much to do but worry about the Alpha pack, and worrying is such a boring thing. Why do that? Instead he is sitting down trying to understand how to read this new pack link thing. That was a shocker, yea the kid is a link, but who would have thought he would give this kind of power to the pack just by being in it? There are many uses to this, communication to some level, location, moods. It's like a pack GPS. Isn't that cool? Young people these days don't understand when they have gold in their hands, particularly Derek. If Peter himself had not been so mentally broken when he woke up from his dormant state he would have for sure capitalized on Stiles. The guy is quite charming, too bad he is not his mate, that privilege belongs to Derek, who is so worried about having to bend over that he doesn't know what to do. Why is that even important? Sex is sex, whether it be a man or a woman it can be quite fun. Does he let Derek figure it out? Or does he help? How does he benefits from this? The pack link, if he doesn't help then that will be gone. And he needs it. So help it is. Good thing the pack link tells him Derek is coming, and by the way his link feels he is troubled. Perfect, that way Derek won't be so defensive. Derek comes in takes his shirt off and drops down to do push-ups, guess he is working out some young man tension. He walks closer to Derek and starts pacing back and forth.

"So did you get Stiles to stop the over flow of emotions?" He knows the answer to this but is as good an opening as any. Derek halts mid push.

"Shit" Derek can be so transparent.

"So you didn't. Makes me wonder what could you possibly be doing for so long in Stiles room" He teases, because what good is life without a little teasing?

"Shut up." Derek huffs as he goes back to the exercise. "That's none of your business."

Time to get Serious, Peter thinks, this nephew of his is about to get some sexy times one o' one.

-(^_^)-

Derek can't believe he completely forgot to get Stiles to control the link. Stiles really throws him off balance. Long lost are the days in which he could intimidate Stiles. Now it's the other way around really. Who knew that he was going to get to let go of his pent up frustration with Stiles? He thought before that he would regret breaking down in front of Stiles. But the truth of the matter is he doesn't. It's like he found a way to get his anger in check. Realizing that stops him mid push yet again. And yet again, Peter is there to capitalize.

"Had an aha moment there?" He asks. "Perhaps something to do with Stiles?" Derek knows he is trying to get him to talk. He doesn't trust his uncle but he has to talk to somebody with experience with these things. He stops the exercise and sits on the floor. In a way that reminds him so much of how Stiles was sitting on his room that he can't help feeling like he misses Stiles already, just 30 minutes after he left him on his room wide eyed.

"Why do you care? You won't tell me what him being my Mate exactly means, or anything else you might know for that matter." Derek decides to play defensive because that is what Peter is used to. If he starts venting Peter will surely not miss the opportunity.

"Now, now my dear nephew. We are pack, further more you're my only blood left as far as I know. I care for those things and more. I can help you, and right now I can probably clear up some things for you, why don't you ask uncle Peter a question and see if I don't answer it?" Derek thinks carefully. He does have questions, but he can't just ask about his relationship with Stiles directly. He has to generalize.

"Have you ever had a Mate?" Not a general question but it's not targeting him. Let's see what happens. Peter lost the ever present smirk for a second, and Derek did not miss that little detail.

"Well Derek, not all of us are as lucky. I'll have you know it has not been for lack of trying. I guess some things are meant to happen and some not, but none of the _people_ I have been with were my mate." Derek did not miss the emphasis on the word _people_. Not gender specific, somehow important.

"Is there any particular criteria for someone becoming your mate?" Derek has to admit that even though the source of information might not be trust worthy at least he is getting some information.

"Your Mate is just your Mate Derek, someone who completes you" Again not gender specific. Derek is starting to think Peter is doing this for a reason. "Someone who completes you on _every _aspect of your life, whether that is your interests, your feelings, even sex, particularly sex." Peter says that with a knowing smirk. Derek is starting to worry about where this conversation is going.

"Stiles is a man, I am not gay." Derek explains, hoping that is all there is to say about it. But it is not, his uncle's eyes gleam with excitement. When is he going to learn that when it comes to words he has lost even before the war started?

"Let me stop you there, who said anything about gay? I certainly have not, have I?" And there is the reason why Peter was not being gender specific. Derek was being lead into this hole. And he fell. But he has changed, Stiles has changed him. He will not run away from this. He has to start fighting his battles with something other than anger and violence. Stiles has showed him that. Peter is looking at Derek with a confused look. Maybe Derek can get the upper hand. But before he can speak, his uncle is on him.

"This would normally be the part where you wolf out and I beg for you not to damage my extremely handsome face, your mate has already changed you. Do you know what this implies Derek? Let me ask you this, at this very moment? What do you consider your anchor?" Derek doesn't know what one thing has to do with the other. So he answers.

"Anger, it's always anger" He provides.

"So then, let me ask you yet another question. Why aren't you angry now despite my best efforts to that end?" Derek is shaken by this, it's true, he did not get angry to control his wolf. He thought of Stiles. He is done with this conversation. He gets up to leave.

"Before you go Derek, one more thing. Gay is nothing but a label. Who you share a connection with strong enough to have sex with does not determine who or what you are. What matters really is what you and that person feel. No different than the fact people around you labeled you an angry Sour wolf, but that's not who you are anymore is it? It's ok to change Derek, don't live your life worrying about the labels people use. In the end, when they are gone, you are left with you." The words resonate with Derek in many levels. He doesn't know at what point in the conversation he stopped worrying about trusting Peter. It might take time but he will pull through, he doesn't care what label people put in him, though he will consider keeping the Sour wolf one, because that one was placed upon him by Stiles.

-(^_^)-

As Peter watches Derek leave he can't help but feel his own feelings got the better of him. He did not mean to really help Derek, but that somehow changed. He is starting to think Stiles might not be so good after all. How is he going to reach his goals if he is turned into an old sentimental fool?

Notes:

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for your reviews. I'm thinking this story is either reaching and end or it will continue to expand until I just can't sort out what is what. So thank you again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Understandable Connections**

**Chapter 6**

"**Loose Ends"**

Peter is researching on his laptop. There has got to be something he can do. He needs to be Alpha again, and thanks to Stiles now he can't bring himself to do it the way he had planned. It would have been so easy, wait until the right time and bam, he was Alpha awesome again. Someone as good looking as himself could not settle with just Beta status. But this kid came around and messed with his mind, he needs a plan C because plan B is something that might not work under this circumstances, he maybe even have to go all the way to plan D, wait, not D, never plan D. All that planning gone, just destroyed by a human. So distracted was he that he failed to notice that same human walking into the station. Peter is about to greet the kid. He has to be the first to talk, everything is about control, but he gets no time.

"Hey uncle Pete" Did Stiles just call him uncle? No one has called him that in so long. He feels his inside shift, turn and he feels like he is forgetting how to breathe. Uncle? He can't find words, he just sits there, the laptop falls off his knees and he doesn't care. Stiles is asking him something. He needs to reorganize himself. What the hell is this?

"Where is Derek, I need to talk to him." Stiles keeps smiling, just what is wrong with this kid? It's not a fake smile, Peter is very familiar with those. Just as he is finding words again to maybe answer it is Derek who cuts him off. What deity did he piss off for him to deserve such punishment? Well he did kill a few people, but he was half crazy then, doesn't that count?

"I'm here." Derek says, strangely calm considering his mate just walked in on him shirtless. Morning workout. Such a tiresome thing, he thinks. Stiles walks up to Derek.

"There's something I want to try out Derek, remember what happened to us when this thing started?" Derek looks at Peter then, a doubtful gaze. Obviously Derek doesn't trust him. He puts on his best family smile. This might be a turning point for him. Derek turns his eyes back to his mate. They just seem to glow when they do that. Peter stops himself from feeling jealous of what this might become, he may have not been successful.

"Yes, we saw each other's pain, our past." Peter is shocked. So that is how they became so close so fast. Interesting.

"Well we are doing it again, this time it will be different, I think I can do it Derek, I can control this." The vulnerability on Stiles eyes is heartwarming. Peter is afraid for a second that Derek might decline his request. He is not the sharing kind. He is surprised however, Derek has changed. After a second of thinking and a quick deep breath to calm himself Derek speaks.

"If that's what you want, but I warn you, there is not much for you to see that we have not shared" Peter doesn't understand. Derek has been through a lot. Just how is it they shared all that? Suddenly he sees Stiles differently. This young man is not as weak as he seems. A warning bell rings somewhere on his head but he is just absorbed. It is now Stiles's turn to speak. This is like a bad soap opera, too corny to care but you just can't stop watching.

"It's not your memories I want to watch Derek, nor mine" Peter freezes, oh shit. This just got dangerous. He needs to bail. Stiles and Derek both are looking at him.

"This has been fun lovebirds but I have things to do, try not to stain the corner of the station that belongs to me" He turns to walk away. This can't be happening! Derek will kill him if he finds out he's been plotting. He should have known! He has become soft. He is almost out when he hears Stiles speak.

"It doesn't matter where you are uncle Pete." Uncle Pete, why is that so important to his soul? "We are connected, I'm sure you understand that." Defeated. Only one thing left to do. He needs to kill the kid, he turns around intent on the kill. But when he turns around he knows he is too late. At some point Stiles took his shirt off, he is standing in front of Derek, his right hand on Derek's heart, his left over Derek's hand, now laying on Stiles own heart. Derek's left hand moves as in slow motion. Seconds turned into Eternal years. Derek's hands now rests on Stiles's, as if protecting the hand that holds his heart. Their eyes glowing like golden firebirds. And just like that Peter falls down, to be undone by his very own nephew and the human he so underestimated. He passes out.

-(^_^)-

Derek open his eyes to be met with the golden orbs. The sun has lost its beauty to Derek. This, these eyes are his sun now. Vanishing his Darkness. It seems clothes are not needed wherever it is they are. Their bodies naked as their soul.

"It worked Derek" Stiles whispers amazed, looking around at the forest that will now be forever burned in Derek's soul as their real meeting place.

"Never doubted it would Stiles." Derek is sure if he was his old self he could not have said that. But that man is gone, replaced now by who he really is. Pain is gone, his life has meaning now. Everything is so much more in here, Derek feels his whole body is just one big nerve, waiting to be awaken, wanting to feel. Stiles smiles at him, but there is no time to enjoy this moment, it is time to do what they came here to do.

"What do we do now?" Derek asks. He will let Stiles lead this particular battle. And woe be to those who stand on his mate's way.

"We call our wolf I think." Derek can feel his wolf approaching just at the mention. But he is to have a little surprise. Of the pleasant kind. His wolf has changed. He is amazed. His wolf is not black anymore, but a grey that is almost white, lighter shades of grey that get darker and the fur ends. He knows what this means, he wonder if Stiles does.

"Derek" Stiles whispers as he reaches out to put his hands on their wolf, on themselves. "We are beautiful." And Derek knows he doesn't need to explain this. He smiles. After a second Stiles gets up.

"Let's go Derek, we have a pack to meet." And Derek follows.

-(^_^)-

Peter opens his eyes, he is standing on the Hale family house. He can hear the sounds of children. Little cubs running around. He may not tell them but that is what he enjoys most. The sound of family. His family, his pack. He is not Alpha, but he doesn't need to be. This is enough for him. He is the strategist for this family, it is his job to make the plans. All the way from A to Z, all the plans are his, he protects his pack this way, and that is all he needs. He sees a young cub approaching him, running, his face filled with joy. Derek, his favorite nephew, not that he would tell anyone.

"Uncle Pete! Uncle Pete!" Derek is so young, so handsome already, he will surely take after his uncle. "Mom says the Stilinski family is having a baby, they're going to be a pack just like us! Can we go see please?" Little Derek, so full of energy.

"Well Derek, we may have to wait a bit. You have to give them time to bond. Do you know what that means?" Little Derek stops and think for a moment. His little fingers pressing to his chin. Just like he himself does while working on the next plan. It warms his heart.

"It means they have to get to know each other?" So smart already. Peter smiles at his nephew.

"That's right Little D" Because his nephew needs a name only he can call. No matter how many plans he makes, Plan D will always be for Derek. No one will ever know why he never shares his plan D. That is his alone.

_Peter is crying, this is not fair, they can't see this. This is his! No one was supposed to know. He is not that uncle anymore, he is the Alpha. Or he will be, because he will not fail again, and being an Alpha is the only way that won't happen. A sudden blur shakes him and he is watching as his plans shatter. How his family, his pack is undone by non-other than his own little D._

"You should have listened to me!" He shouts at the Hale pack Alpha, the mighty leader. " I knew something was wrong with that girl! We can't get out of here, our pack, our family is gone, we are done!" Fire and smoke everywhere, he feels his face burning, his body, his family. It's too much to bear. He screams. His mind is gone, the only thing he can think of now it's of her, the girl, the one who took his Little D away and used him for this. She will pay if he has to come back from the dead. Another blur.

Peter is sitting down on the chair that was his life for years, a blank stare. He can't speak, he can't think of anything other than revenge. The pain is unbearable. It's permanent. He sees Derek come in, ask him questions. His little D is not little anymore. He wants to reach out, to warn him. He has no control of what he does anymore. His wolf is taking over. He is an Alpha now, and she will pay.

_Peter stands now on a forest. Tears on his face. He is spent, he doesn't care anymore. What is the point of doing something for someone if you can't surprise them with it? That is what planning is all about, you're not planning well if enough if everyone knows what you are doing. If you can't surprise your own you can't protect them either. He wanted to be an Alpha, yes, there are a lot of benefits to that and someone like him would make sure he enjoyed those. But he needs Alpha to protect Little D. Because it doesn't matter how much he hates his uncle Pete, he will always be his little D._

-(^_^)-

Stiles's heart is in pieces, he is ashamed for doing this, he falls to his knees as he looks at a broken Peter.

"Derek I can't do this anymore" Stiles cries covering his face with his hands. He hears Derek get closer. He feels his hands being softly pulled away from his face.

"You are not alone Stiles." Derek simply states. Tears falling from his eyes, like a never ending river. "This was necessary, for a wound to heal it needs to be cleaned raw. That's how you healed me." Derek's hand reaches out to Stiles face, a thumb runs through Stiles's cheek, cleaning off a tear. "We'll get through this, together."

Stiles gets up then. Derek is right, there is danger approaching, and he needs to do this for his pack. Because this is something only he can do. But not this time, this one belongs to Derek. He doesn't have to explain, Derek knows. He walks over to Peter holding Derek's hand. They kneel down by him, he notices them and he shrinks back from them, afraid.

"There is no need to be afraid, uncle Pete" Derek says and smiles at his uncle, the one who gave up his sanity to protect him. He was just lost. "I am sorry, let's carry this burden together."

Stiles tears are making it hard to see but he can feel. Peter walls break down then. Crying like he will probably never cry again, like he had never cried before. But he is not alone, and now he will never be. Both Stiles and Derek embrace Peter, and it's not until then that they see the majestic form of a red wolf, baring his neck to their very own grey and black wolf. Peter's wolf submits. And a new Thread is born, red in color, connecting all three of them.

-(^_^)-

When Peter wakes up he feels new. No longer does he have to plan for himself. He feels reborn. He has been given a new chance. He does not feel the pressure he felt before. He was changed by his now grown nephew and the human that he underestimated one too many times. Stiles and Derek, his pack his Alpha and his Alpha's mate.

"Uncle Pete" Derek brings him back from his self-examination. His voice raw. "Stiles won't wake up." Peter's heart skips a bit. Derek is on his knees, holding a shirtless Stiles on his lap. "I don't know what's wrong."

Peter walks closer to them. He checks Stiles, he is breathing normally, his face is the color of ash though. He doesn't know what to do. Just as he is about to tell Derek to take him to the hospital he notices they are not alone.

"I followed him here, lay him down I need to check what's wrong." Deaton approaches Stiles, now laying on the floor.

"You seem to pop out of everywhere at suspiciously convenient times Deaton." Peter says.

"It doesn't matter now Uncle Pete." Derek states. Peter does not miss the look Deaton gives Derek.

"I have not heard you call him that for years Derek." Deaton sounds concerned. He never did trust Peter. That was necessary however. Deaton never did like the fact that Peter surprised Deaton as often as not back when he was the Hale advisor. Nobody likes being fooled. He is about to say something when Derek speaks.

"I call him what I want to call him, that is not of your business." Peter can't help but swell with pride at his nephew. They all have changed. And this time it did not require the burning of his handsome face. Deaton gives Derek an extended look.

"Stiles seems fine he is just exhausted. He should be fine, I know it looks bad but this is what happens when you use the mate bond. Stiles is just not used to it yet. He is human after all, you have to take care of him Derek. " Deaton give Derek a stern look.

"This was his choice, how do you know this was the mate bond and not just the pack bond?" Derek asks the questions. It hits Peter now that Derek doesn't really know Deaton. He will have to fix that at some point.

"The pack bond does not change the color of the eyes, the Mate bond does. I've known since you fought the Alpha. It is also what makes Stiles stronger than a regular human, not as strong as a werewolf but quite strong. His senses are stronger too. And he can heal too, but not as strong as you, which is why you have to take care of him Derek. He is one of a kind, never forget that." Derek looks worried.

"Why is he not healing now?" Derek asks. Peter knows the answer to this.

"This damage is not all physical nephew, his mind is tired too, he will be ok, we'll take care of him. He just needs his beauty sleep." He attempts a smile, Derek fights returning it but nods at Peter, that is enough for now.

"When he wakes up give him plenty of water and food. I'll deal with his dad. I'm starting to feel like a baby sitter." Deaton says as he leaves. But before he walks out he gives a warning. "By the way, I can't distract the Alpha pack much longer, whatever they are here for it's going to happen soon."

Peter knows this, but he has not been sitting around either. He has been planning for this. It's just going to need a few adjustments. He knows they have more time than what Deaton lets on. He himself made sure of that. Planting false leads has always been a strong skill of his.

"Thanks for the warning" Derek says as Deaton leaves the station.

-(^_^)-

Stiles wakes up because it smells like food and he is ravenous. He could eat a horse. He is in a bed. So they must have moved. Derek is there. He wished at that very moment he was not so young. Waking up to Derek everyday would be fantastic but that would not be happening anytime soon if his dad has a say on it at all. Derek moves from the chair where he was sitting to sit by him on the bed.

"Where are we? I feel like the girl that drinks too much. Waking up on a different bed every day." He jokes. A smile colors Derek's face.

"We are at Isaac's. He used to live here with his Father, before he was killed. After all the mess was cleared up he got the house. He put it up for sale, Uncle Pete bought it. Something neither me nor Isaac knew. Apparently he used a different name." Stiles is curious. Why would Peter need to buy a house? And it looks so nicely decorated. He will ask later, because now he can.

"How is Uncle Pete?" Stiles reaches out to the pack link. Now more of a reflex that anything else. Peter is here, and he is now coming closer.

"You may have to ask him yourself." Derek turns and looks at the door to the room.

"So did the sleeping beauty wake up?" He asks in his usual sassy tone, Stiles can only see his face coming through the door, the hand that is holding it open holds some sort of cooking utensil." Oh crap, does that mean I'm too late and I missed the kiss that woke him up?" He teases. Stiles still has to talk to him, but judging by the mood he decides not to. Better to enjoy the result of his meddling.

"Uncle" Derek warns. Stiles giggles, now Derek's warnings seem warmer, no hate behind it.

"Ok well food is almost ready, come down whenever you feel like it." He waves with whatever it is he is holding on his hands and his head disappears.

"He is _cooking _Derek?" He gives Derek a look of mock despair. Derek gives him a small laugh for that. Like visa and MasterCard. Priceless.

"Stiles I- I am sorry I left the other night with little to no warning. I was….scared." He finishes by taking a deep breath. His look unreadable.

"Well my dad can be violent and he does carry a gun, but I doubt he would just bust in the room and shoot you." Stiles explains. Because really what is a werewolf to fear from his dad? Derek gives him another small laugh.

"Not that Stiles, I was not scared of your dad. I was scared of you." Derek's eyes start wondering the room, looking everywhere but at Stiles. And he is blushing, and Stiles feels his ears are going to fall off and when that happens he has to joke to take the tension away but Derek does not give him the chance.

"You make me feel…." Derek trails off." You make me_ feel_, Stiles. When I am with you I'm a better man, a better werewolf, a better alpha. I need you." Stiles feels like you could fry an egg on his head and it would probably burn to a crisp. And this is one of those things you sort of know but it's different the moment they are said out loud, because they become real, they become fact. His heart feels like it's going to explode. " I'm sorry if it's too much, but it is too much for me to keep inside. And before it was like I didn't know what to do, and I had all these feelings to deal with and no way to do it. So I didn't do anything, but I am done with that. I want to live my life with something other than anger and hate. And I need you for that." Derek takes a breath, and Stiles feels like he lost the ability to breathe. Derek's hand reaches out to hold Stiles face, and Derek is leaning closer and all the blood of Stiles body is on his face and the world is turning and he is sure if vampires exist one would feast on his face because all his blood is there. He closes his eyes, he is so not ready for this, he hasn't even brushed! He feels Derek kiss his forehead. "I owed you that." He whispers, and leans back. Derek knows about the forehead kiss then. His dry lips warm against his skin, he feels so close to this man, just a kiss in the forehead and Stiles is ready to go to the end of the world for his wolf. Stiles is a little embarrassed. He did not think they were going to make out, he totally did not. He lets a breath out. He needs to calm down.

"Derek.." Stiles tries to speak, but Derek gently places a finger on his lips.

"Not now, you need to eat, we'll talk later, I just needed you to know, and now I need you to take some time and think about what you want to do. Things may not be as calm as they are now. Just being close to me will be dangerous." Derek explains. And since when did Derek become such a good conversationalist? Stiles could not count but he is sure that was more than two sentences. Derek gets up and walks to the door.

"Take a shower if you want, I'll be waiting for you in the dining room." Stiles goes to do exactly that. He wonders where his clothes are. "I laid down some of my clothes there for you, yours are in the washer, sorry but I'm a jeans and shirt kind of guy, so that's all there is."

-(^_^)-

Derek closes the door to the room and rest his head on it for a second. He's done it. It's out there. No turning back from this now. A little voice filled with fear and anger screams at him that this is a mistake. But he ignores it, he has been listening to it for far too long. It's time to let go off his old self. It's not easy but he can do it. Because Stiles is worth it. It's so ironic really, the big bad Alpha, in the hands of a young man. Too young to bear the weight, but stronger than he thinks. It gives him a level of freedom, to know that maybe he does not have to handle this alone. The ball is now on Stiles court. He walks to where his uncle is setting up the table. Trying not to think of how hard it is not to turn around and get in the shower with Stiles.

"Is that arousal I smell?" Peter gives him a knowing look. It's irritating. "Control yourself, what I want Stiles to smell is nothing but the delicious flavors of my Latino style cooking." Derek looks at his uncle, white flour all over his body. A white Apron with the "Kiss the cook" on it with one of the o's missing half of it, making it look like a c.

"Shut up, where the hell did you get that?" Derek asks pointing at the Apron.

"It was on sale, I just fixed it a little bit to make it more me. You like?" He says pointing at the message.

"I'm sure Stiles will love it" Derek says as he rolls his eyes. He will have to try this humor thing sometime. He is still young, maybe Stiles will teach him how. A pang of worry at that, what if Stiles decides not to return his feelings? He is pack, he doesn't have to be his Mate. His face must have given him away, because Peter is walking towards him, a hand full of flour pats his head.

"You worry to much Little D" Peter says and gives his nephew a smile. It looks like such a little thing. But it feels big. He has family now. Stiles gave him that. He watches as his uncle starts setting up the table and wonders where his life would have been if it that fateful day Stiles had not decided to save the life of a sour wolf one too many times.

"What smells so good!" Stiles walks in to the dining room wearing his clothes. He looks funny reaching out to his jeans to lift them up every so often. They might be a little bit too big for him. But he looks like he is wearing a kings gown to Derek." Hey uncle Pete…..oh my god! I want that!" Stiles exclaims as he points at the stupid apron. These two were meant to meet. Derek smiles and takes this moment for himself, this is his core, his family. This is where it will start, the rest of the pack to follow. He may have been going at this wrong but it feels right now.

"Ohhh noh noh noh my little frijolito, this is for the cook of the family. A privilege so big and important that only the handsomest and wise men on the family can wearrrr." Peter drags the r's and plays around with his best Latino accent. Stiles is loving every second. He puts a mock sad look on his face and starts dragging a chair nosily until it ends up right by Derek, pulls up his jeans and plops on the chair, mere inches from Derek. He leans close to Derek's ear.

"This is where I want to be, always." Stiles whispers and tries to hide his red face by looking away. Derek can feel all the blood go to his face and automatically to hide his own blush looks the opposite way. And it is like that that suddenly they see a big flash fill the room. They both look surprised to find uncle Peter looking into a digital camera. His eyes strangely shiny.

"And that my little familia is how you capture a moment." He gives a flourish of bows and goes back to setting the table.

-(^_^)^-

Notes:

Oh ho ho ho! I don't know what you think but this chapter has got to be hands down the one I enjoyed the most writing. Tears of sadness and joy all over the place. I'm not going to end this anytime soon. This went the long route. If you would, I would kindly ask you to put up with me a bit longer. If you won't then I thank you for putting up with me until this point. Derek and Stiles are to correctly bond each pack member. There will be action soon, I can feel it. The Alpha pack doesn't like being misled at all.

Please feel free to review and reach out to me. I work during the week so next chapter may not be up for a little bit. Maybe a couple of days longer than the usual wait.

Again thank you.

G-D-W-T-S


	7. Chapter 7

**Understandable Connections**

**Chapter 7**

"**A First Kiss"**

**WARNING: **

_**This chapter contains some material some may consider strong. Dealing with child abuse issues. I tried to not go in too deep because that's just not cool. There is nothing here of the sexual nature. At least not this chapter! Plenty of fun stuff however!**_

Scott has been planning this for days. Nothing has worked so far. This has got to be the craziest plan he has ever had. But he will do this because now that Stiles has been so involved with the whole Derek and the pack thing all the sources of information he has is his bad research skills and a surprisingly willing Isaac to work with. The same Isaac he dragged into this plan. They are in the library, strategically placed to do this in between two large bookshelves. This is perfect. It is right by the table Allison sits on around this time. They are both waiting, the only thing they need for this plan to work is each other and an unsuspecting Allison. The things a man does for love. He looks at Isaac now. Strangely calm considering what they are about to do.

"You sure you're ok with this dude? Because Allison is almost here and I can't have you chicken out at the last minute." Scott has to admit he is a little nervous. He is actually glad Stiles is not here. He could not bear to have Stiles see him at his worst moment.

"You can trust me Scott, It's not like this is a big deal or anything." A strange look passes Isaac eyes. If Scott was quicker with making sense of things he would probably figure it out. But that's not important, because just as they expected Allison walks in, books in hand ready for her study session. And everything is just as it should be except for one thing. Stiles is coming with her. His life is over. But he is in too far and had to bribe god knows how many people to get this chance. He is not going to waste it. As Allison sits down with Stiles, they spring into…action?

-(^_^)-

Stiles had not had a chance to catch up with Allison in a while, and a study session seems a good excuse as any to get some information of what has been going on with the Hunters. So as he enters the library he immediately notices two things. One Isaac is somewhere in here, and two he is in some sort of weird mood. So while Stiles cannot immediately go to Isaac he pin points his location as he sits down on the table. He finds him quick enough. And he thinks his eyes are going to pop out of his head. Isaac is making out with Scott in between the bookshelves.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Allison asks turning her head to follow his gaze. Disaster! Just what the hell is going on in this god forsaken place! Everybody is gay now? "Oh my god Stiles, I have to go." Stiles would expect her to be doing anything but smiling. The girl is giggling as she runs out of the library. Just what has happened in this school while he was too busy with his own stuff! Is this some other reality? Just what is wrong with everybody! Stiles gets up and walks over to where his pack member and his best friend were just making out at. Livid.

"Just what the hell is going on here Scott?" Stiles asks Scott but he directs his eyes at Isaac. Staring him down. Isaac has that devilish smirk he gets that's so many levels of fluffy. But fluffy don't work with stiles.

"Stiles, Stiles calm down, this is not what it looks like." Scott stutters his statement. He is smiling. Smiling!

"In all honesty Scott, you see that?" Stiles points at some random point behind him, he notices both Scott and Isaac looking wherever he is pointing at. " That's where all the fucks I give are. How could you do this? Do you have to beat me at everything!" Stiles knows this is probably a selfish thing to do but he is truly angry. " First you get cool at lacrosse, then sex, and now you even kiss a man before I do!" Stiles may have said that a little bit too loud. He is self-conscious now, this is a library after all. And everyone is staring at him, and Scott, and Isaac. And all faces go red, except Isaac's he seems to be enjoying this a bit too much.

"But Stiles, it worked, she was smiling! She liked it. It's just like I read online, girls dig man on man action. I might get her back yet!" And just like that all hopes that his best friend still had any working brain cells went to that place the fuck he gave was. Isaac is laughing, and Stiles just about had enough.

"Isaac, thanks bro, I owe you one!" Scott says as he flies out of the library. He is left there with Isaac, that devilish smirk still on his face.

"You I will deal with soon enough, and do not think for a second you had me fooled. I know you liked that more than you have any right too, see if I don't tell Scott he has been played." At that Isaac has the decency to blush. Seriously, he would not put it past Isaac to have planned the whole thing himself and let Scott believe he planned it. "You-argh – forget it. I have class to get to. But you better be at the station later today, me and Derek have some things to talk to you about." And with that Stiles leaves the library.

"Stiles!" His name comes out more as a whisper from whoever is calling him. A girl, he is sure. He feels a hand grab his arm and turn him around. He is now face to face with Lydia.

"Oh, hey Lydia, long time no see! Ran out of prospects to torture with your beauty on this new school year yet?" Stiles jokes because that's what he does best, particularly when he is nervous. Lydia rolls her eyes, playing with that strand of strawberry blond hair with her finger. Stiles can't help imagining himself as the symbolic strand of strawberry blond hair, just something for Lydia to play with.

"Don't be ridiculous, I need to talk to you." She looks around the hallway. "But not here, meet me at the lacrosse field after school." She let's go of him and then leaves. Swinging those hips in a way that makes Stiles wonder how is it she has not dislocated a hip bone yet. He shakes himself, and slaps his face with both hands. He should not be thinking about these things. Didn't he tell Derek he wanted to be by his side? She's a girl though. Would this be considered cheating? I mean, the equipment is all different and what not. Doesn't make it any less attractive he thinks. Besides Derek doesn't seem like the type that would let Stiles top, maybe he is doomed to bottom for Derek for the rest of his life. He pictures himself as the next 40 year old virgin. Because it doesn't matter what anybody tells him, a man is a virgin until he actually fucks someone. The bottom thing would not count, not on his book. And just what in the seven hells is he thinking about now? Wow, he needs help. As he walks back to class he can't help but feel that little pang of anticipation as to what Lydia wants to talk to him about. Wouldn't it be ironic if all of a sudden she confessed? Maybe Scott does have a point and man on man action turn girls on. But that's a stupid idea. Lydia would never find him anything more than a tool, to use as she saw fit. The symbolic strand of strawberry blond hair.

Class goes slow, as it usually does when you want them not to, but the bell rings and he is finally out. He walks, or rather runs, to the lacrosse field. He gets there to an empty field, nobody anywhere, apparently there is no practice today. Maybe he should pay more attention to the schedule. But he is not here for practice, he is here for Lydia. As if calling her at the thought, she shows up. Looks around the field and the moment she spots him she quickly walks towards him.

"So…" Stiles greets. "What is this about?" He wants to make a joke about Lydia confessing but he can't bring himself to do it. You don't expose something so sensible like that. He is a bit frustrated at the fact he still cares.

"It's about Jackson, Stiles, what else?" She answers. He is angry at himself now, because he shouldn't be disappointed. But he is, and it's not fair. He wished feelings for other people would disappear the moment you start caring about someone else. But it doesn't work that way, because Lydia is Lydia and Derek is Derek, and they do not replace each other in Stiles heart, they just own very different parts of it.

"He's been acting strange lately, and I know it probably has to do with being a werewolf and all but I can't help him, and I know you must have helped Scott, or you can maybe talk to Derek and see if someone can help him." And there it is. The jealousy he feels for this man that had everything Stiles ever wanted. He wants to tell her to get help somewhere else. That Jackson being the ass that he is will find a way to get over it, but he can't. Because he cares, about both, Lydia and the man who had everything he wanted. "Stiles, he is so alone in this werewolf thing. Just what have you guys been doing that is so important that you can't help him?" And Lydia starts crying, Stiles embraces her, holds her because no matter how much of a tool for use she thinks he is, he is a friend first. And they have been through a lot. All of them, and he wished he could take the pain away. But that is no longer his job. His Job will be to explain a lot of things to Derek, because he can feel Derek is close.

-(^_^)-

Derek decided to go to pick up Stiles at school. No particular reason for it. He just felt like it. Maybe they could go grab something to eat. Maybe call it a date? He doesn't know how to get things started. Stiles told him he wanted to be by his side. But Derek wanted to make sure Stiles knew he was willing to make an effort. Get outside his comfort zone. Because all of this is outside his comfort zone, he is ok with his feelings, he is over denying something he feels so strongly. And he hasn't died yet for showing emotion. But that doesn't mean it's an easy thing. It all comes out easily when he is with Stiles, because all he can do around Stiles is _feel_, but when he is alone he can't help but have his mind wonder. What if Stiles is just caught in the moment of all this? What if he really doesn't know what he is getting into? Suddenly he feels Stiles, he is in some sort of distress, his feelings are a jumble to Derek but he can recognize this jumble of feelings, it's very similar to the one he felt from him the day he almost kissed him. He parks his Camaro and gets out so quickly he leaves the door open. He knows Stiles is in the direction of the Lacrosse field, so he heads that way. As he gets closer he stops dead. Stiles is embracing Lydia, and then suddenly the jumble of feelings make sense. This is the girl he has been in love with for most of his life. She is crying, and Stiles is holding her, and the love is so obvious to Derek he has to hold his wolf back. He knows his eyes are turning red.

He stops himself from wolfing out, just hanging by a thread. It takes all he has not to turn around and just go. But that was the old Derek, he is not going back to that. He just stands there. Fighting a battle he never thought he would fight. The battle with a love Rival. If he runs away now he loses. Somehow he knows that. So he stupidly stands there, waiting. He may look stupid to everyone around him, but right now he is fighting for his life, in that space that is himself. He will not lose Stiles to no one. And the he starts to worry, because the embrace is lasting too long, and he doubts himself. But he will not give up, and suddenly he feels so stupid, because he is just standing there, while Lydia ravels on the feeling that is having Stiles so close. And he feels his wolf want to come out and rip her to shreds but he holds it in check, but if that bitch does not get away from Stiles soon he will end up in jail and then he won't have to worry about bending over because that's the real reason men fear jail. And he wonders why the hell he is thinking about that. He is sure steam is coming out of his head, his perfect hairdo won't last long under this stress, neither will his heart. But then Stiles ends the hug, and he feel like he can breathe again, and Stiles is walking towards him.

"Derek I…" Derek will care about whatever Stiles was going to say later. Now he just grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him in. And lands a kiss on Stiles that he hope will erase Lydia off every cell of Stiles body, because Stiles is his. And only his.

-(^_^)-

Stiles lost his ability to think. Derek just kissed him. In front of Lydia. And he thinks this is probably one of those wolf possessiveness issues but he can't bring himself to care. He feels Derek's lips against his and ravels in the feeling, everything is Christmas lights, and rainbow and fluff balls. A lot of them. He feels the links of everyone get stronger. He feels himself get stronger. He does not want this kiss to end. He can see the shapes Derek talks about now. A yellow cross, a purple fist, a black shield, and a red dagger, and clear as no other is the Golden Crown that is Derek on his pack link. But all of that is nothing compared to the physical reaction of his body. He feels the heat radiate from every pore, the smell of Derek, the wetness of his tongue paying games with his. And it feels like Derek is going to move away but Stiles is not done, he puts his arms around Derek making it a prison. Because Derek is his. His. And no one else's. He feels a burning on his heart like his skin is falling off. But he doesn't care.

"Erm" Lydia's voice wakes him up. So he lets go of Derek, and they both can breathe now.

"Fuck!" Derek breathes. His chest raising and falling in rapid movements. Stiles knows exactly what he is feeling. He can't even talk.

"I know these things are usually hot and all but I feel like I should point out that your shirt is burning Stiles" And Lydia is pointing at his chest. And it's true. He starts flailing with his hands, because there's smoke everywhere on his face. But it is Derek who finally gets his shirt off him in one swift motion.

"Holy shit, what the hell was that." He asks, and then he is looking at Derek, and Lydia, and both of them look like their eyes are going to pierce holes in his chest.

"What, never seen sexy muscles like these before?" And he poses.

"Stiles…." Derek begins.

"There's a triskelion on your chest." Lydia finishes.

Stiles looks down. And sure enough, a dark swirling triskelion is right above his heart. And he is sure he has seen one before, but he can't bring himself to think clearly. He shakes his head because everything is weird. He looks at Derek's face, a slightly guilty look on his face. And suddenly Stiles knows where he has seen it before, that time his cousin "Miguel" was putting a shirt on his room. This is exactly like Derek's triskelion.

"Derek, what is this? Did you do this?" He asks puzzled.

"Wow, talk about being possessive." Lydia says.

"What do you mean?" He asks looking at Lydia.

"Are you clueless Stiles? Have you not done research on werewolves at all? That's his family brand. You have been marked as his. Or at least that's what I read somewhere." And she looks away and goes to playing with her hair curls. Derek has the decency to blush.

"Is this what this was about Derek?" Stiles is not liking this one bit. Wait. So Derek was making sure to stake his claim in front of Lydia, so Derek was jealous? That's cute. What? No. Indignation, that is what he should be feeling. "Derek what the hell man?"

"Stiles, no…." But he is choking on his own words. " Well yes and no." He has heard that before.

"You know what Derek, right now I don't care, I have to go home. My dad is waiting and I have to cook something tasteless and incredibly healthy for him just to annoy the hell out of him, oh and maybe put some damn aloe vera on this property brand because it burns like a bitch." He sees Derek flinch at the property part. But he just leaves.

-(^_^)-

Derek watches Stiles leave. His bouts of word-deprivation show up at the worst of times. As he watches Stiles go he hears Lydia speak.

"Are you going to tell him he marked you too?" The girl is as perceptive as ever. Derek looks at the back of his right hand. Still smoking, a perfect circle with a spark of lighting decorates it. Such an appropriate symbol Derek thinks, a spark of pure energy barely held by a prison of skin, Stiles indeed. Derek sighs.

"Eventually. I gotta go." He says.

"No you don't, you took my one chance of help away and now you're it. You're coming with me." Lydia says, with a sense of power and finality. This girl is a dangerous love rival to have.

-(^_^)-

Scott feels deflated. After spending the whole day running after Allison the best he could get was a giggling reaction and a quick escape. Maybe the man to man action was a bit too much, even from him. He is not even going to think about that kiss and how it felt. Because it's not important. Young men react to anything, hormones. That's what he tells himself anyway.

He is jogging on the park. Release some tension. There was no practice today but he has to burn away some steam. What? No, no steam, he just wants to keep in shape that is all. Suddenly he is knocked out of the trail. When he has time to see what is going on he sees that someone fell on him, or more accurately someone was thrown at him. That someone gets up, Scott notices long bleeding cuts on their arms, his shirt looks like a mess of shredded fabric, when he looks at the face of the crouching werewolf he is shock to see Isaac's face covered by weak streams of blood. Scott follows Isaac's eyes, and sees the cause of his friends wounds. He is enraged, he is wolfing out, he rushes at the other werewolf standing a few feet away. Not caring that this wolfs eyes are shining the Alpha red. Nobody hurts Isaac.

The alpha is strong, but his rage is stronger, he tackles the surprised Alpha, clawing at him. He knows he got him, but the Alpha rolls around and it's standing again, fangs sticking out. He charges Scott, but is met with another tackle, this time from Isaac, bleeding and obviously in pain. But Determined. Scott takes advantage of that moment the Alpha is pushing Isaac away and takes the opening. His Claws extended he gets the Alpha in the gut, Shredding muscle and blood is everywhere. Unfortunately that in itself gives the Alpha an opening, because Scott is not strong enough to push him back. With both hands the Alpha rakes down. Opening wounds on Scott from shoulder to waist. They don't seem to serious now with all the adrenaline but he is sure his life is in danger. The Alpha raises his claws in victory, howling. But Isaac is up again, sneaking his way behind the Alpha he puts his hands under him and holds him in place. A face of determination.

"Scott now!" Isaac yells, a gurgling sound that makes Scott sick, his friend is drowning in blood. Scott feels the rage swell up. You don't mess with something that is his. Friend or whatever the hell. Scott will protect Isaac, even if it cost him his life. The Alpha is trying to wiggle away, but Isaac is all strength and determination, an unmoving tower. Scott swipes his claws at the Alpha's neck, noticing the look of fear in the Alpha's burning red eyes. He swipes and brings with his claws skin, veins and muscle. A shower of blood follows, showering Scott in it, but Scott is not done. He notices Isaac beginning to falter, but he is livid. As the alpha lifeless body begins to fall Scott pierces his heart with his claws. Because he deserves death after death. Scott howls now. A surge of strength and violence fills him. This howl feels different now, it is a howl of rebirth of second chances, of new beginnings. As he revels on his victory he looks as his friend, and his heart skips a bit, Isaac is laying on the ground, open eyes staring at him, a smile plays on his bloody lips. And then his eyes are closed.

-(^_^)-

Stiles reaches the station with his heart on his neck, every swallow hopefully preventing it from coming out of his mouth. Something is terribly wrong he knows. He can feel Isaac's link beginning to fade. His friend is dying. He burst through the door to the station and takes in the scene.

Scott is laying on his knees, holding an unconscious Isaac on his lap, there is blood everywhere. Derek's hand is on Isaac's chest. A weak rising and falling can be seen. Scott looks at him then, eyes red as rubies, a perfect match for all the blood his friend is sitting on. He rushes to them.

"What the hell happened?" He is so scared he can barely speak. He is all business though, he doesn't know what to do but he has to do something.

"An alpha was attacking him, I helped him kill it, please do something. His wounds are not healing, Stiles please." His friend's angry red eyes contrast with the falling tears. Stiles heart is hammering on his chest. He needs to do something.

"These are Alpha wounds, they won't heal as quickly, normally that is not a problem, but his wounds are too much, he is bleeding to death because his wounds won't close, Stiles, we have to save him, this is my fault, please." Derek's voice shakes, such guilt his wolf deals with. Stiles looks at the hand Derek is laying on Isaacs chest. A strange symbol there. It doesn't look familiar but it feels familiar.

_Mine_.

He shakes his face. He has to do something. He places his hand on Derek's and focuses on the link they share. He knows his eyes are glowing because Scott opens his now red eyes wide.

"Let's meet Isaac Derek." He states. And just like that they are gone.

-(^_^)-

Derek opens his eyes and is immediately confused. They are on the same kitchen Peter was cooking burritos on. For a second he doesn't understand.

"Isaac's house." Stiles explains, sad golden eyes look back at him. "Look." And stiles points at the table, where a very young Isaac is sitting. Clearly shaking with fear. Across from him is his father.

"_What did I tell you Isaac?" And his dad gets up." Didn't I tell you to do as I say? Why is it you must push me. After all I do for you. Despite the fact that it is your fault your mother left me. I take care of you, and this is how you repay me, by disobeying me? I think you need a lesson." The evil on Isaac's father's voice resonates through the room as he closes in on little Isaac. They hear Isaac's little screams, choking pleas of forgiveness. He didn't know better. He will behave now. Please just stop._

Derek hold Stiles tighter, clearly holding back his anger. This is a memory, still if he could he would fight this off for Isaac. He feels guilt and regret, because he was no better as an alpha than Isaac's father was at parenting. He is ashamed.

"Stiles, this…. I- I don't know if I can…"Derek chokes. The guilt is too much, he feels like he is going to drown in it. Stiles comes around his back, crossing his arms around Derek's waist, linking them together in his mid-section, his chin laying on his left shoulder.

"I'm here, If you knees falter I'll hold you. If your heart stops beating I will lend you mine. We can do this. We have to save Isaac." And the words are like a balm to Derek, calming his soul, and giving him strength. A blur shakes them, they are on the basement now. And Derek feels his heart freeze. He knows where this is going.

"Stiles, please, I'm not that strong now, I can't hide my feelings like before, don't make me do this." Derek chokes on his words, tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry Derek, we have to take responsibility for our mistakes. Knowing how badly we err is only half the battle, the hard part is not this. This is Isaac's past, not yours. I am here." Derek feels tears fall on his shoulder.

_Isaac is way past the screaming now. No point when no one is listening. As his hands explore the darkness of the small box that is his prison. He can feel the dents his own nails dug on them. But he is done fighting. He knows it's his fault. He just has to be a better son._

Another blur. And they are in the cemetery . The night Derek met Isaac. Or rather, the day Derek targeted Isaac. His shame at the thought is suffocating. He took advantage of Isaac.

_Isaac is scared, he thought this was not possible anymore. He is so used to fear he is surprised he can feel anything anymore. He is going to die here. He knows this as surely as he knows the sun will rise tomorrow, but he is at peace, he has fought fear before, maybe death will free him. As he waits for the inevitable a face shows up at the corner of the grave he is laying at. He offered help, he talked about a better life, about a way out of his fear. He can be free. And for the first time in his life he understands what hope means. Hope was coming into his life in the shape of a darkly handsome man._

Derek is sobbing now. How could he have done this? He did want to help Isaac, he really did. But he really had no idea what it meant to Isaac. He looked up to him, and all he did was hurt him more, break his bones, tie him down with chains. He really was no different than Isaac's dad. He is a monster.

"You're not a monster Derek, not anymore, not ever." Stiles presence brings him back from the self-pity party. "You were lost too, you were dealing with your own pain, when we are in pain other peoples pain mean nothing. Nothing hurts you more than your own pain. You have a chance now to make things right, which is a lot more than what can be said about Isaac's dad." Stiles is pointing at Isaac, sitting down on the grass in the ever present forest. Derek nods. And walks over to Isaac, sitting down with his back to a tree, holding his knees close, eyes staring at nothing in particular. Derek gets down beside him and embraces Isaac, Derek will protect Isaac, not because he is pack but because he deserves it.

"I'm sorry Isaac, I failed you. I will protect you from everything, from yourself. This is not your fault, it never was, I will take this burden from you and carry it for as long as it takes." Derek knows it's a long road ahead but he is determined to do this. He will walk it, he will pay for his sins, he will run himself dry if he has to. He feels Stiles arms around them both, and he knows then he won't have to walk alone. Isaac's wall breaks. And he cries, and laughs at the same time, because he is not sad or afraid, he is not alone.

Derek sees with the corner of his eyes the Grey wolf that is his and Stiles curled around a beautiful white wolf cub. And the white thread that now connects him, his mate and their cub Isaac.

-(^_^)-

Scott is perplexed as he sees Isaac wounds begin to heal. Faster even than is normal for a werewolf. Derek and Stiles are still sitting down with their hands on Isaac's chest. They seem to glow. Scott is holding a breath he didn't know he was holding until Isaac opens his eyes and he lets it go. Shortly after Derek opens his, the golden flare fading. Stiles, however doesn't, he just slumps down on Derek's arms.

Notes:

I understand I should probably warn people whenever there is some strong material on a fic. I Do not have a way to do so. So I will put notes on the top of this chapter to let everyone know. Things are getting exiting no? Now I have another Alpha in the game! Thanks for your reviews, comments. Hope you enjoyed this!

G-D-W-T-S


	8. Chapter 8

**Understandable Connections**

**Chapter 8**

"**Coin Toss"**

**WARNING**

**Sexual Tension/Implied Sexual Acts/A Belated Warning For Mature Language (My bad HA! Though if you made it this far you didn't really care to begin with did you?)Also Implied Bottom!Derek (It's quite funny at least to me!)**

Stiles opens his eyes, surprised he is not in a bed. Apparently he faints so much now days that they don't consider it important to lay him on a bed. Derek is still holding him though, and that's a definite plus. As he looks around he notices the scene has not changed much. Scott is still holding an unconscious Isaac and him and Derek are just inches away.

"Oh, I guess I didn't really pass out for another day did I?" He asks to no one in particular. Derek's face is a mess. This was particularly hard for him. Tears tracks still drying on his face. Stiles straightens up and goes to check on Isaac. "He healed, thank good, good job Derek, you saved him." Derek just nods, but doesn't say a word. Stiles gets up, Derek's eyes follow him.

"Thanks." Scott whispers. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." Scotts eyes are back to normal. Stiles knows this is something to talk about, the fact that his best friend is now an Alpha, but that is for later. Now they need to get their shit together. He wonders idly when was it that it fell upon him to be the caretaker of the pack. He shrugs the thought off. It doesn't matter. It's part of his nature anyway. He doesn't know how exactly, but he calls the pack. He just reaches in to the pack link and pulls everyone together. Derek's eyes look a bit surprised, at feeling the pull, but quickly hides the surprise away.

"The others will be here soon." He says. It surely is convenient to have this link thing. He has to show Derek how to use it. It's become obvious to him that Derek is not very good with it." You can lay Isaac down on the train, there's a sleeping bag in there." Derek gives Stiles a curious look, surely wondering how Stiles knew. He sighs. He really is tired.

-(^_^)-

Derek feels like every bone aches. It doesn't make sense, he knows he can't have pain like that with his werewolf healing. But it is what it is. It's getting late. Stiles has school tomorrow, not for the first time Derek wonders if dealing with this supernatural stuff takes a toll on Stiles. How can he balance his normal life and all of this? Particularly because this stuff happens all the time. He wonders how he is dealing with his Dad. He saves that thought for later. He feels Erica and Boyd approach. He really doesn't want to deal with explaining. Stiles is much better at it.

"What happened?" Boyd asks, his eyes on the blood on the floor. " Is Isaac ok? I suddenly could not feel him anymore." Derek does not miss the way Boyd holds on to Erica's hand like a lifeline. It warms his heart they at least have each other. He doesn't blame them for wanting to leave his pack. He has a lot of work ahead of him.

"There was an attack on Isaac, an Alpha, he almost didn't make it." Erica gasps, her hand covering her mouth. Her eyes tearing.

"Where is he Derek? Is he ok now? Where's Stiles? You didn't break his bones did you?" She asks horrified. He understands that too. That is the only way he knew to trigger the werewolf healing, and Erica herself was target of that. Still he can't help but feel ashamed. He really was a bad Alpha.

"Derek stop that." A tired whisper from Stiles, coming out of the old train. Derek looks at him and then away. He didn't feel Stiles reach out, that means Stiles knows him better than he thought. "Isaac is fine now, he is sleeping in the train, you guys can go see him if you want, just don't try to wake him up. Scott is there, don't do anything to antagonize him, he is an Alpha now, don't want him to lose control on our territory, that could be bad." Erica and Boyd both show faces of surprise at the Alpha bit, surely hoping they can join Scott instead. There is nothing Derek can do about that. He watches them go inside and he slumps down with his back to the station wall. He feels Peter getting close through the pack link, a sense of urgency palpable. Derek sighs, this is going to be a long night.

"Scott is going to need your help, I don't have the experience with being an Alpha you do and I don't want him fumbling the way you had to." Derek winces at that. It seems everyone is going to remind him how much of a failure he has been. "I told you to stop that Derek, you just got over some of your many issues, I am no expert but I am sure you are prone to overwhelm yourself. Not everything is a direct effect of what you did in the past. Furthermore self-pity is counterproductive. You are strong and on the right path, and you have me. I will never leave your side, I will never want to."

The words feel like a cool breeze to Derek. Stiles grabs his right hand, and stares at the circle with the lighting mark on the back of it.

"I marked you too didn't I." Derek will never stop feeling amazed at how quickly Stiles brain works. He is sure his eternal ramblings are a direct cause of his brain working overtime. He looks at Stiles and infuses the look with as much love as he can.

"You did, I am yours now." He whispers as Stiles lands a kiss on his hand. Right where his mark is.

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Stiles asks and Derek smiles.

"A very good thing." Derek answers. Stiles leans in and kisses Derek, a tender touch of lips, a sharing of breath. And gone too soon. Stiles hand lingers on Derek's face.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to being able to do that, it was not so long ago you were threatening me with teeth and whatnot." Stiles sighs. He looks tired.

"Wow, that's hot." Erica says, Derek did not know they had an audience. Boyd looks at Erica with a look of shock.

"You think that's hot?" Boyd asks Erica. Derek wonders where Boyd's priorities are when he decides to be surprised at Erica's reaction rather than to have one of his own. No matter. Peter is walking in now, Derek is so tired, he wished they were alone.

"Anyway, Isaac looks ok, we're going to head out. There are some things we have to discuss." Erica says.

"What about school tomorrow?" Derek asks, it's one thing for him to screw up their present, he does not want to screw up their future. Stiles answers.

"Derek it's Friday, do you even own a calendar?" Derek is not taking that bait. "Not only that but it's a holiday weekend." Derek wonders what holiday it is, but really doesn't care, he is already filled with the hope of having Stiles around more time.

"Hey boys and girl. Derek, we really should consider adding more girls to this pack. This place reeks of manly hormones." Peter says as way of greeting. "Not that that is a bad thing mind you, just only good in portions." Derek rolls his eyes.

"No, one is enough." He won't say the real reason why he won't add girls to the pack is because his insecurities make him afraid one would sweep away his Stiles. They really should talk about Lydia.

"Well things are about to get complicated, the Alpha pack apparently was not related to the attack. They are busy looking for something or someone." Peter gives Stiles a quick look then back to Derek, so fast Derek almost misses it. " It could be one of four possibilities, as rumor would have it." He continues. "A certain young lady who I am very well acquainted with that is immune to the bite, a certain young man who went from human to Kanema and from Kanema to _born_ werewolf…" Derek did not miss the emphasis on the word_ born_, by now he knows Peter relates messages like that."… and a certain young man who is a _Link_ and coincidentally the local Alpha's _mate._" Derek can't breathe. They want Stiles? Over his dead body.

"What's the fourth?" Stiles asks, a higher pitch on his voice noticeable.

"Why, well, all of the above." Peter says, a serious look on his face. Scott decides to stick his head out then.

"Am I the only one here that thinks it's extremely weird that all these pack-less Alphas keep showing up in Bacon Hills?" And everyone had eyes only for Scott.

"What?" He asks, as if he said something wrong.

-(^_^)-

Stiles watches as the pack leaves, leaving only Peter to take Isaac to what now has been dubbed the "pack house". He is so tired. All he wants to do is sleep; he sits shoulder by shoulder with Derek. Derek has that look again, the one that means he will blow up if he doesn't say something. He wonders if it would have been better to leave Derek the way he was, but he knows better, he likes this Derek better, with this one he knows where he stands.

"Stiles…." Derek begins in a low voice.

"Yes?" Stiles doesn't mean to but he sounds tired.

"Do you still love Lydia?" Derek asks, his beautiful small ears red. Stiles was expecting this, he just doesn't know how to deal with it exactly. Derek can tell if he is lying. Werewolves and their unfair anti-Stiles skills.

"I do, I think I always will Derek, but not the way I….." Stiles chokes. He was about to say he loved Derek. Does he? He wonders when it became such a big deal to express yourself with the word Love. It's almost as if people feel that once you say it you give someone power over you, when the reality of it they already had it to begin with if you reach the point where you had to think about it. "….not the way I love you Derek." Stiles will stand behind his words, what he has with Derek is not just physical. It's love, no use pretending otherwise.

"As friends?" Derek asks, Stiles can't help but think back on that night he was asking selfish questions like this to Derek for his own validation. He makes it a point to try and not do it again. It doesn't feel so good when you're on the receiving end.

"Not exactly." And he feels Derek go stiff. "Wait don't jump into any conclusions please, I'm not done. You just don't turn off feelings like that Derek, I'm working it out. For all I know it's just me being so used to believe I love her for so long that It became real in my head. She means a lot to me. But I will get over it, I just need time." Being so honest with Derek hurts, because he doesn't want to hurt him. It can't feel good to hear this. "However Derek, I need you to know, regardless of what I just said, I love you too, and I am yours in a way I know I will never be hers. What we have transcends your everyday relationship. I don't even think I can consider myself bisexual anymore. I don't really want to do…..stuff with anyone but you." There, Stiles said it, he wants to get down with Derek. He looks around for vampires, because he will not stop believing they are out there until proven otherwise, and all his blood on his face would for sure attract them. He won't look at Derek, he doesn't want to look at him and then see that Derek doesn't feel the same way. After all, kisses aside, they have not even talked about it.

"I can live with that." Derek says. His voice sound strange, half growl half shaken voice. Stiles looks at him and is a little surprised Derek eyes are as red as his face. It makes for the best view of the night. His Derek blushing, though Stiles is not sure he understands the red eyes. Just out of curiosity he reaches out with the pack link, Derek is aroused. No wonder he keeps holding on to his knees like a lifeline.

"Are you…" Suddenly his phone rings. Stiles wants to break the phone, he just realized Derek was probably as hard as he was. He looks at the phone. His dad is calling, can't exactly ignore it.

-(^_^)-

Derek takes in air. He needs to breathe to calm himself down. He finds it extremely hilarious that he is so aroused. Particularly because he has not sorted out what to do to capitalize on it. Stiles is not a woman, and while his experience with women is limited at least he knows what to do there. Not only that, Stiles is underage! Not that it would stop him but he is sure _Sheriff_ Stilinski will have a problem indeed. He tries not to think about all the arousal he can smell coming from Stiles, or that they are alone. He tries not to pay attention to the conversation Stiles is having with his dad. He needs his dick to behave but the damn thing has been so neglected its hard. Quite literally. So he holds on to his knees like a lifeline, he has never been so insecure in his life.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks, Derek is sweating profusely. But Stiles was honest with him, so it's time for him to do the same.

"Ah, erm, I've…. neverbeenwithaman." Derek blurts and takes a deep breath closing his eyes, he is sure Stiles is thinking he is a waste of time right now. His world is over.

"Derek." The way he says his name makes him look. "I don't know in what world you live in but in case you haven't noticed I haven't either." Oh. That's right. He was so absorbed by his own insecurities he forgot all about that. Maybe they can learn together. "Or with a woman for that matter! Wait, are you hard?" Stiles asks with a devilish look on his face. Derek is not sure he likes that, he doesn't know what to expect. Suddenly Stiles, fucking Stiles is pushing him to the floor.

"Let me see!" He shouts and it's all Derek can do to keep Stiles off him. The kid is persistent and quite strong. They start rolling on the floor. What the hell is he to do?

"Stiles, wait…just what…in the three hells!" He stammers out as Stiles grabs him by the shoulders and pins him down on the floor. Derek _did_ like that… somewhat. Stiles is laughing, sitting on top of him. His raging hard on noticeable through his jeans. Stiles is sitting right on Derek's very own raging hard on, so he is sure it's no secret. Derek is laughing now too. He just can't help it.

"Let it be said that Stiles today defeated the mighty Alpha of beacon hills." He roars, laughter following. Derek relaxes, he mock dies on the floor for Stiles. He would do anything for Stiles. The little game takes his mind of the worries of sex, so he can relax, at least for a minute. It will never cease to amaze him how in tune with his feelings Stiles is. How every time Stiles forgoes his own insecurities for the sake of Derek's. This man is a gift in his life.

"We can take turns?" Stiles makes it half a statement half a question. Derek must admit to himself that particular strategy did not cross his mind. At all. It's genius.

"How do we decide who gives first?" Derek asks, it's like he is shameless all of a sudden.

"Well that is easy, whoever is bigger gets to bat first." Stiles says with that devilish grin on his face.

"It's on." Derek breathes. He will not tell anyone that later that same night he loses the first "coin" toss along with the last virginity he had to his name. His only regret is knowing that Stiles will have no such reservations.

-(^_^)-

"It was awesome!" Stiles sounds utterly exited. He can hear Derek groan over the phone. "Oh shut up man, this is my moment, besides it's just Scott." Scott can't help but be happy for his friend. It was about time. He only wished his friend had spared him the details. It's early in the morning, and everyone knows what happens to young men early in the morning. So he tells himself. " What are you doing today? Derek keeps rambling about this favor he needs you to do for him, now you can be best Alpha buddies!" Scott wonders what it could be. He doesn't feel very different now that he is an Alpha. He has not told his mom. In fact he has barely seen his mom lately. She keeps going out. She must have found a date. " I'm spending the day with Derek, so if you can meet us at the station that would be great."

"What about your dad? I'm sure he must be suspecting something bro." He ask, judging by Stiles story he spent the night with Derek.

"Oh no worries there, he called me last night and told me he was going to go out, he must have found a date, can't wait to meet this woman actually." Scott feels like he should be linking two and two together here but he delays it for later.

"Alright man, guess I can be there in 30." He says his goodbyes and hangs up the phone. Starts walking to the bathroom when it hits him.

"Holy shit! My mom is dating Stiles Dad!" He will have to learn not to delay his thought process, for his own health reasons.

-(^_^)-

"Why didn't you tell him we plan on taking turns?" Derek asks, a little frown coloring his lips.

"Derek what's the fun in that? Let me have my moment in the spotlight man. You only get to experience this once." Stiles is looking at himself in the mirror. Doing all sorts of strange flexing exercises. Derek sighs. He must admit in the long run it doesn't matter. Last night was…enlightening to say the least. Who knew there were so many things to do? He thinks back at his past experiences with women that while not bad lack the fiery intensity he experienced last night. They can call him gay if they want. He doesn't care. Last night was indeed awesome. He gets out of the bed, trying not to make any sudden movements, stuff is kind of sore. Apparently werewolf healing does not cover stretching…

"We have to hurry." Stiles says as he puts his shirt on.

"Easy for you to say." Derek gives him a glare.

"Oh common Derek, I was not the one begging to stay in bed a little bit longer, in fact if you would have listened to me we would be having breakfast in a nice place instead of having to buy it drive-through." Stiles says as he comes closer. He embraces his naked form and gives him a kiss. Derek's response is almost instant.

"Careful, it's my turn next." He teases. Stiles lets go then.

"We're late, we're late! Why are you standing there looking all hot and bothered for, go!" Derek laughs then. He is madly in love with this man. He stops dead at the bathroom door. An important realization.

"Didn't I say to hurry?" Stiles flails his arms around. Derek gives him his best "I am the Alpha" smile.

"I love you." Derek says, simple and pure. His whole body resonates with the truth of it. And he gets in the shower.

-(^_^)-

Notes:

I have been sitting on this chapter forever, there is something about it that just didn't click. SO I took that part out. That's why this one is so short. I can honestly tell you I do not know when and if I will be able to find time to continue with this Fic. I got work and choir and a plethora of things to work with at the moment. Thank you for staying with me this long!


	9. Chapter 9

**Understandable Connections**

**Chapter 9**

"**Bitten"**

Mellissa feels like her world was turned over. It's not so easy dealing with a werewolf son, it's a touchy topic. Tonight it's the full moon, she feels she should be home with Scott, but at the same time she is terrified. She loves Scott but she can't help the fear, what if he goes out of control? Scott had told her he had it under control, something about Stiles helping him. As she thinks of Stiles she can't help feeling a bit guilty. After the whole police station incident things just sort of started happening between her and the Sheriff. It was not a planned thing, they just sort of bonded over the difficult situation. And so here she is, with Stiles dad on a date, the 4th this month.

"Got something on your mind?" He asked her giving her a strangely vulnerable look.

"I don't know, Jack" A sort of pet name she has for him since he refuses to give his first name, she just thought of the drink he likes, Jack Daniels, …men. "I worry that we take this too far without doing things properly, I mean, I have not even talked to Scott about it, and how about you? Did you tell Stiles anything?" 'Jack' looks away, taking a deep breath.

"No, though knowing Stiles he probably already figured it out. He has been….distant lately. Like he is busy with something I barely see him now days, I'm a terrible dad." 'Jack' looks a little bit depressed, the sad look makes Melissa feel for this man, it can't be easy having a son like Stiles, not that he is bad, but the kid sure is…weird.

"Why don't we tell them? Together? I mean, we really don't know where this is going but I feel like were going behind their back and it somehow makes me feel like this is wrong." 'Jack' looks at her then, puts his hand on her face and closes in for a kiss. Mellissa's world is back to feeling turned over, this man is just heaven on earth, how could she have known this man for so long yet never thought of this? The kiss ends, and she feels suddenly empty.

"Did that feel wrong Mel?" He asks her, and her heart warms at the question, this guy is smooth.

"No, it didn't, but just to make sure could you do it again?" He leans in and kisses her again. She will never get enough of this. At this very inopportune time his phone rings.

-(^_^)-

When Stiles hangs up his phone he is not sure how to feel. His dad and Scotts mom. It's not that he thinks she is bad and what not, if he really thinks about it she is quite the catch, but it's his dad, and he would hate to see him hurt. It seems the universe is bent on connecting everyone in this town somehow. Does this mean he and Scott will now be step brothers? He is getting ahead of himself. His dad said he would explain things tonight, with Melissa, together, guess this means they are serious.

"Stiles, your gone in your head again, since when are you the quiet type?" Derek asks.

"Since when do you have diarrhea of the mouth? I mean seriously, can't a man have a minute to himself?" Stiles is irritated and it's taking it out on Derek, not very fair. He takes a deep breath and tries again, the fact that Derek looks like he was slapped in the face has nothing to do with it, he loves making that face use muscles he didn't even know existed. "I'm sorry Derek, it's just, things keep happening that I'm not sure how to deal with, Scott never showed up for our meeting, he does not answer his phone, my dad is dating his mom…"Stiles trails off.

"Stiles, tonight it's the full moon, we have to find Scott, he will be having issues controlling his wolf all over again, I meant for him to spend the night with our pack, let some steam off. I want to help him, but I can't if he won't let me." Stiles loves the fact that Derek can express himself with him so well. If only he could do the same thing with the pack things would run smoother. He is still the short sentences asshole he ever was with them, only difference is he has Stiles to 'translate' for him. So the inter-pack relations are improving. Somewhat.

"I know, I'm worried too, but this thing with my dad has my nerves standing on edge….." Stiles freezes where he is. Oh holy mother of the rainbow colored unicorn Jesus rides. Scott found out about their parents dating. He feels like he is out of breath.

"Stiles, what! What's going on?" The desperate look on Derek's face makes him calm down.

"Scott, it's full moon, if he loses control he will go after the person he is thinking about the most, he did the same with Alison on his first full moon, this is bad." Derek looks puzzled so he continues. " His mom! Derek, he will go after his mom, and my Dad is with her right now! On the way to our house!" By the way Derek's eyes seem to be about to pop out of his face Stiles assumes he has explained enough.

"Let's go, we have to be there before Scott finds them, damn it all Stiles this could be very bad." Derek says as he puts on his pants.

"I'm coming I'm coming, slow poke here, did you really have to go overboard like that, I mean, man." Derek didn't even give him a complete day to celebrate. He had to claim his "coin toss". Clearly not the time to think about that, his mind is a weird place.

"I'll make it up to you later." Derek says and all is wonderful in the world again, how did Stiles manage to land this hunk of a man? Skills, that's how. He does a mental muscle flex. Because he is awesome. "Stiles!"

"Coming!" Damn his traitorous mind. Then again he is sure Scott would not hurt his own mom, or his dad. He is so sure.

He was wrong.

-(^_^)-

Scott hunts. Somewhere in the back of his head he is aware that this is not totally himself. But he hunts. The Alpha wolf in him has needs, and right now his needs are pack. He needs a pack. Who better for that than his own mom? She will understand. She has to. So he hunts, he can almost smell her, he has been hunting for hours now. The dark of the night laughs at him. How can he not find his prey? He should be able to. There is that incessant ring on his pants, how annoying, he ignores it. He stops and howls, he is close, he can smell her.

-(^_^)-

Mr. Stilinski does not understand what is going on, why would Stiles want to talk to Melissa instead of him? There is something weird going on. Not only that but she is suddenly on edge. He hears a howl.

"Can't you drive faster? We need to get to your house fast, please" Mellissa is scared. She has been after she talked to Stiles.

"What the hell was that? Melissa, what is going on? I don't like this, tell me what's going on." He switches gear trying to go faster. But he is a cop, there are limits.

"Can't you just put the siren and haul ass down the road? 'Jack' I'm serious we need to hurry." Haul ass? Seriously? Did Melissa just….no, this has gone too far, he is no kid to be so obviously kept in the dark. He stops the car suddenly and gets ready for putting his foot down.

"No no no no no, what are you doing? Drive! Brooom, shooo , weee whatever just go!" Melissa is so terrified she is starting to sound crazy. "You don't understand, I can't…"

"That right Mel, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it to me? I'm a cop, what are you so scare of?" He doesn't get an answer. Because something hits his car. The car shakes like there's an earthquake.

"What the..!" He reaches for his gun. "What the hell was that?" He looks around. All he managed to see was a shadow move across his windshield.

"Oh my god, no, this can't be happening." He looks at Melissa. Now terrified to the point of shaking. Something jumps into the car hood, someone, just doesn't look right. Whatever that something is grabs the hood with its hands and lifts it up. Ripping the damn thing, wires coming out, the car is not going anywhere. He follows instinct and prepares to shoot. Melissa stops him.

"No! Don't, it's Scott." Melissa says now crying. What?

"Scott? Mel whatever that thing is it's not Scott." He is preparing to shoot but she won't let go of his hands. Suddenly someone else tackled the thing off the car, he hears a growl as he sees the two figures tumble down the side of the road.

"Get out and run!" He hears a familiar voice yell. But he has no time to figure out who, he gets out of the car, Melissa in tow and starts running for his life.

-(^_^)-

Stiles is biting his nails. Derek doesn't like that.

"Did we really have to take my Jeep? I mean you have a freaking Camaro and we take my Jeep?" Stiles sounds annoyed.

"I like the Jeep." No need to say more. He really does like the Jeep, he and Stiles spent a whole lot of time on this Jeep. It smells like Stiles, it helps him relax.

"So we are back to the two word sentences now?" Stiles asks, still biting his nails.

"If you had both hands on the wheels we would go faster." He gives Stiles a glare, for old time's sake.

"Fine both hands on the wheel, I need a distraction, my mind is on overdrive, tell me something." Stiles says, Derek doesn't really know what to say, he is worried too. But maybe they can talk about something.

"Fine, ask me a question." Derek says and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I'm starting to feel like I am running the show here Derek, whatever happened to your usual abrasive self? You seem to use that particular skill with the pack still." Derek was not expecting this turn, but he will answer, at this point he has nothing to lose. But it's not an easy topic.

"You are different." Stiles gives him a quick look.

"Different how?" Stiles is clearly annoyed. But this is a touchy thing.

"I'm submissive to you." Derek says looking away. How did it come to this? He doesn't exactly regret it but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with. Stiles stops the car. Looking at him like he just told him he was pregnant.

"What?! Derek how can you, the Alpha be submissive to me, the HUMAN?!" Derek sighs. This really is not time for this.

"You claimed me first alright! In the werewolf world those things matter." There done. Stiles mouth is hanging open. "Stiles, your dad, Scott, Scotts mom, there are more important things right now." Right on queue Stiles looks like something shocked him. Derek felt it too.

"What happened Stiles, I felt something, what does it mean." Stiles starts the Jeep in a rush and starts driving.

"Isaac is hurt, again, they are close. Fuck, shit keeps happening." Derek can't say anything to that, he trust Stiles to make it in time.

They Don't.

-(^_^)-

Stiles can see his dads car, it's a mess. He can see Isaac there, he doesn't look seriously hurt. Isaac is kneeling down holding somebody, he can't tell who, someone is crying on Isaac's shoulder, looks like a woman. He leaves the Jeep on a rush, Derek following. As he gets closer his heart sinks.

"No, this can't be happening." Stiles can't take this, not this. He kneels down by his dad, who is holding his arm, sweating profusely. He can't stop the tears welling on his eyes.

"Stiles, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." His dad says and tries to stand up. Stiles holds him in place, embracing him. Tears now falling freely from his face.

"No dad, it's not just a scratch, it's a bite, a werewolf bite." He can hear Derek asking Isaac what happened. If just for the distraction Stiles pays attention.

"I was following Scott, he was acting weird, he was obviously hunting, I have never seen him do that." Isaac explains. " He must have known I was trailing him, he is good at that, but when I saw him attack the car I tackled him, I was able to surprise him, so I guess something was really wrong with him, I told them to run, tried to talk him down but he wouldn't listen. He knocked me down and ran after them, he was going directly for his mom Derek and that's when I heard a gunshot, it must have hit him but he kept going, Mr. Stilinski just jumped in the way and…."

"And he bit me, what's got you so worked up Stiles? What do you mean werewolf bite? Was that really Scott what the hell is going on?" His dad looks desperate. Stiles really should control his feelings better. He tried to calm down, he notices Derek is keeping his distance, right now he could use a hug. But he knows that he is holding back because of his dad, who is now looking at him for answers.

"Dad, I will explain everything, there's a lot to explain, let's get you home first. Isaac are you ok?" Stiles belatedly asks, his mind is wondering, how could this happen? He is so stupid. Now his dad will either die or become a werewolf. He can't deal with that. He can feel the tears welling up again. Derek is obviously worried that's another bomb to drop on his dad.

"I'm fine. Healed already." Isaac looks sad. Guilt comes through from the pack link.

"It's not your fault Isaac, where is Scott? Did you see where he went?" It's a wonder to Stiles that he can think at all.

"Can everybody, including my own damn son stop acting like I'm not here?! He bolted, he bit me then left, any other questions?" It's been a while since his dad has been so angry.

"Dad, it's not that we are ignoring you it's just that this is not easy to explain, you were bitten by an Alpha werewolf, by Scott, that means one of two things happen, you either turn into a werewolf or….." He can't bring himself to say it. He starts crying.

-(^_^)-

Derek can't hold back anymore. He doesn't care, that's his Stiles in obvious pain. His mate, he won't let him go through this alone. He won't let him believe his dad will die. He is just not sure what is happening will be any better for Stiles. He goes over to Stiles and kneels by him.

"He is not going to die, Stiles." Stiles turns to look at him, a face like an angel, and just falls into his chest, crying. He suspected as much, for Stiles his dad dying would probably be better. Derek's feels like he can't breathe, apparently Stiles does not like werewolves as much as he had him believe.

"Sdhop that." Stiles says, the sound muffled, he pulls away from Derek. He is so in tune with the pack link it's almost like he can read Derek's mind. That is still scary to Derek.

"Erm Stiles" Stiles dad says clearly uncomfortable with what he sees. He is shaking uncontrollably. "What the hell is happening to me, it's like I'm burning from the inside out." Derek let's go of Stiles.

"Let me help." He knows Stiles will probably give him hell for this but it's going to be a lot easier for his dad this way. He won't feel himself changing. Derek walks over and knocks the Sheriff out with a quick hit. Melissa gasps.

"What the hell Derek…." Stiles says, clearly surprised.

"It's better for him, the burning can be quite painful, let's get him on the car, Stiles please trust me." Stiles looks at him for the longest second he has had to live through, then stands up and picks up his dad.

"This isn't about trust Derek, it's about respect, you just hit your father in law in the face, when he wakes up he will be a werewolf father in law, I hope your prepared." Stiles explains, to Derek is sounds like one of Stiles Jokes, but Stiles face is stone. He messed up, somehow, and he missed it. Stiles walks ahead to the Jeep.

"Father in law?" Melissa asks clearly puzzled.

"Complicated, Isaac please deal with the car, Melissa you coming?" Derek tried to evade the question and get things going on one sentence. A skill he will always be proud off. Not that he cares much right now what his skills are.

"What about Scott?" Isaac and Melissa both say in unison. Derek sighs.

"He will be back to normal tomorrow, we'll deal with it then, I don't think he has any other target." They both look at him like he lost his marbles, truth be told he doesn't care about Scott right now, all he can think of is how to make things right with Stiles. Maybe letting Stiles Dominate him was a bad idea after all. "Fine, Isaac call Boyd, have him and Erica take care of the car, after that you can trail Scott." Derek gives him a stern look. "But be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Isaac looks at him like a son would a father that just gave him a new toy. He can't deal with that so he looks away.

"Thank you." Again in unison. Derek doesn't know how to deal with that also so he starts walking towards the Jeep where Stiles is laying down his dad on the back seat. Derek just hopes in the back of his head that he is right and Scott truly does not have another target.

-(^_^)^-

Scott hunts. He is basking on the glory of the moon. He is power and rage, and dominance. Faintly he smells something. Another werewolf. Interesting. This one sparks his interest. He is not sure why, he follows the faint smell. After all, he needs more for his pack.

-(^_^)-

Derek feels awkward. He is in Stiles's home. Melissa is looking at him like she has questions. He just doesn't want to deal with that right now. He is standing by the stairs waiting for Stiles, she is sitting down in the sofa looking like she wants to talk but doesn't dare. She looks worried. Derek is annoyed.

"He will be fine." It's all Derek is going to give her. He is not in the mood for conversation.

"I know he will be, it's not him I'm worried about. It's Stiles." She says and Derek is hopelessly hooked. Damn this woman.

"You are worried about Stiles? Stiles is fine." Derek knows this is not exactly true but he wants to know her angle.

"His werewolf best friend just bit his dad." The simple statement hits Derek like a truck. He did not think about that at all. He really still has ways to go in understanding Stiles.

"Fuck." Derek says before he thinks better of it.

"Language young man." Derek automatically reacts to that with embarrassment. The way she said it reminded him of his own mother. When she was alive.

"Sorry, it's just, I didn't think of that, I honestly don't know how to deal with it." Derek says his look hopeful.

"And why would you have to deal with it?" Melissa asks puzzled. This woman is good with words. Derek is not. A warning rings on his head. He looks away.

"Stiles is my…..friend too." Derek says simply. Hoping that will placate her.

"I'm not Stupid, Derek, right? I think I heard Scott talk about you. A mean Alpha that is constantly pouting." Derek is appalled.

"What? I don't pout." He says looking up the stairs. He hopes Stiles is ok.

"You really care about Stiles don't you?" This woman and her questions, he can feel a growl begin to come out but he stops himself. "It's not me you have to worry about, I'm new to the whole werewolf thing and could really use a talk, how does a human deal with a werewolf partner?" Derek answers instinctively.

"You don't have to worry about Stiles, he is doing just fine."

"I was not talking about Stiles, I was talking about me." Shit, Derek thinks. He lost yet again. Damn it all. Melissa has a twitch on the lips, like she is trying to smile but won't let herself. This woman is the Devil. Melissa stands up and walks closer to him. "So what you're really saying is I should ask Stiles?" Derek looks around desperate for rescue.

"He is asleep on his bed." Stiles says as he comes down the stairs and puts his head on Derek shoulder. At this point Derek is sweating bullets. He was saved by the bell only to be put in danger by the sound it makes.

"Hrm, Stiles." Derek tries to convey the message somehow. Is Stiles really that idiotic? He will go to jail. He will have to kill every inmate there to protect Stiles claim. His world is over. Stiles is crying again. What the hell is he thinking? He will deal with jail later. Now he needs to take care of his mate. He turns around and hold Stiles and lets him cry on his shoulder. Melissa is looking at them like a hawk. She is not missing a detail. Derek moves Stiles over to the sofa and lays him down, he looks drained. Melissa sits across from them on a chair.

"How do we deal with this then? I was barely over Scott being a werewolf but an Alpha? And now your dad? What are we going to do Stiles?" Melissa asks. She is obviously directing her question to Stiles. Her predatory look is gone. She is all motherly now. It gives Derek a pang of pain at the memory of his own mom.

"I don't know, there is a lot of explaining to do, the werewolf part he will understand eventually, Derek can always show him the fangs and he can play with them if he wants to." Derek does not like the sound of that at all. He is sure Stiles is still mad at him.

"What about Scott?" Melisa asks, clearly worried about the answer. Derek wants to know too.

"I can't blame Scott, If anyone is to blame it's me, I should have told him about the werewolves, I put his life in danger trying to keep him away from it." Stiles covers his hands with his face, Derek is there immediately, embracing him. So Stiles blames himself. He really is idiotic.

"It's not your fault. You were trying to protect him Stiles. The same way Scott was trying to protect his mom." Derek says and gives Melissa a quick look. She is looking back. She gets the message.

"He is right Stiles, when I found out it was not the best reaction, and if I am honest I must admit I was angry, but I understand why he did it. What you all deal with is a lot. Sometimes I wish I never found out. I know your dad, he is not going to hold it against you, you shouldn't either." Melisa walks over to Stiles, puts a hand in his shoulder and nods. Stiles nods back, some sort of understanding reached.

Derek's phone rings. He picks it up.

"What's happened, are you ok?" Derek asks Isaac when he notices the number on the id.

"Oh, Isaac is just fine." Scott answers. Derek's hear skips a bit.

-(^_^))-

Notes:

A chapter before I knew what I was doing. Hope you like. Let me know what you think!


End file.
